You'll Never Know the Real Me
by stefan-thewonderboy
Summary: Hermione lives with secrets so horrible they kill her inside more and more every day. The only person that can save her from herself is someone they thought no one could break. Major HGDM. R&R Please! NEWLY UPDATED!
1. You Look At Me and See the Girl

**Chapter 1: You Look at Me and See the Girl**  
  
_A ten-year old Hermione Granger sat uneasily in a sun-filled room, pondering her next action. As she looked to her right, she saw her mother sitting in a silent trance, staring into nothing. People tried to comfort her, but Hermione could see right through their act. All they wanted was to know how he died, how he mysteriously got shot in the head. But none of them would ever know, none of them would ever know, because she would never tell. She would never tell anyone how he had done it, or that her father had done it right in front of her without even realizing it. The memories swiftly crossed her mind but she pushed them away. The bang, the thud of him hitting the floor, the blood...Hermione gagged before running to the bathroom. She twisted her face over the toilet before she vomited, completely emptying out her stomach's contents, but it did not end there. She kept heaving even after there was nothing left to throw up. Her stomach kept contracting violently until she felt like all the energy was completely drained from her body, and she felt like she was going to pass out. Her mind was swimming with gruesome memories, memories that she wanted more than anything to forget. The puddle of blood spreading farther every second...how his eyes were still open, glazed over and bloodshot...his hand clasping the gun, taking his life...selfish...so selfish. He had left his daughter behind, leaving her to the worst fate imaginable..._

  
Hermione woke with a start, sitting up quickly in her bed, a cold sweat running down her face. She looked around her and saw familiar pictures surrounding her, covering up her walls. Most were of Harry, Ron and her other friends from school. The thought of school coming in three days comforted her, and she felt a warm sensation rush through her body. Hogwarts was the only thing that kept her going, her friends were the only positive outlook that she had in her life. She tried to get back to sleep, but sleep would not come, so, with a sigh she pushed off her comforter and walked lazily to the bathroom, being as quiet as she could. She felt a sudden odd sensation come over, as if she were being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and she turned around alertly. Emerging from the shadows was a very tall, well-built man, holding something in his hands. Hermione wanted more than anything wanted her wand, to be able to use it. But to be expelled from Hogwarts because she was afraid was not worth it. The man smiled twistedly at her and walked towards her, gripping her arm painfully in his stronger one. She let out a cry but he slapped her across the face, hard. She stopped crying.   
  
"I heard you yelling in your sleep. You woke me up, you little bitch," he seethed. He dragged her through the hall and threw her roughly onto the floor. When she looked up from the floor, the man's eyes flashed dangerously as he placed the objects on the table. There were three objects there, a belt, a wrench, and a long stick. His eyes glittered with malice, and Hermione looked up at him helplessly. When she didn't move he picked her up by her arm and grabbed her face in his hand powerfully, directing her gaze towards the table. She stared in complete bewilderment, until one dreaded word escaped from his mouth. "Choose." Hermione looked at him fearfully, not able to comprehend that this was actually happening. She couldn't help but break down, tears were coming to her eyes, falling quickly down her cheeks. She was so desperately afraid, she couldn't breathe. She was crying when he punched her full in the face. She staggered backwards and lost her balance falling to the floor. Her nose began to bleed profusely, but she didn't notice. She felt her cheeks become hot as he said again, "Choose." Hermione lifted her head towards the three objects and nodded towards the thin belt, its' left end a metal clasp with a sharp protruding clip. Her lip trembling, he picked up the belt and made hs way towards her. She wanted to escape, but she knew she couldn't. She pulled her body backwards, the bitter taste of blood entering her mouth from her nosebleed. The man, now standing right above her, kicked her as hard as she could in the stomach. Hermione yelped and coughed, cradling her stomach on all fours. The wind was knocked out of her but she would stay strong. The man placed his foot on her back and pushed down, and she collapsed under the weight. She couldn't escape from the hold. He got down onto his knees and ran his fingers over the smooth leather belt, and then lifted up her shirt. Her back, which was already covered in bruises, was thin and graceful, and he hated her beauty, so he destroyed it, taking pleasure in every scream of pain the escaped her mouth, every strangled cry of agony, and the blood that seeped through the freshly opened wounds on her seemingly perfect body.   
  
Hermione kept screaming, even after the beating was over.

  
**A/N:** _Hi! I hope you are liking my new story. I know there are a lot of others like this, but I need to release my words. LoL. Anyways, PLEASE R&R so that I have inspiration to continue this story. It will be a DMHG fic soon, when Hermione goes back to school. BTW, Hermione is going to her seventh year at Hogwarts, so she is 16. This isn't a songfic, but the title is named after a Mariah Carey song,_ Looking In_. I don't own it._

**Also:** _I used the "choose" thing from the movie Good Will Hunting. I don't own the idea, Matt Damon and Ben Affleck do. Don't sue me please! I don't own Harry Potter..blah blah blah...  
_**R/R!**


	2. Who Lives Inside the Golden World

**Chapter 2: Who Lives Inside the Golden World   
**   
_Thanks for the wonderful reviews!   
_   
Hermione woke up the next morning on the floor of the dining room, where she had passed out the night before. Every part of her body hurt, even opening her eyes strained her body. She shut them tightly, trying not to remember the events of the previous night. He had used the belt for what seemed like hours, but he didn't stop there. No. He had used the wrench. A fucking wrench, she thought bitterly. She thought about the feeling of having a huge, pointy slab of metal repeatedly being slammed into your already battered body. Hermione shuddered. The simple rippling of her body sent a spasm of pain through her and she gasped, tears coming to her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She sat up with great difficulty and managed to get to her bedroom.   
  
When she entered her room, the digital clock next to her bed read 10:06. She looked out the window as rays of sunlight filtered through the room. _How could the sun still shine when this is happening to me?_  
  
Hermione walked over to the full-length mirror and hesitantly turned around, her mouth dropping at the sight. Her shirt was so red with blood it was dripping on her wooden floor. There were long rips in her once white tank-top, from the wrench. She couldn't help it, moisture invaded her eyes and she went into the bathroom to clean off her wounds. 

  
After a long, hot, bloody shower Hermione was prudently slipping on a loose T-shirt and a pair of shorts. She brushed out her waist-length, deep brown hair and placed her dark glasses over the chocolate brown eyes that held so many secrets. No one would ever have to know. She cautiously went downstairs and read a note that hung carelessly on the refridgerator. 

_ Went out. Be back late. Make yourself dinner.  
Mom and Dad_

Hermione ripped the note to shreds while saying "Yeah, Mom and Dad my ass." She opened the fridge, about to eat a peach when she heard a familiar tapping sound at the window. Not daring to believe it--Harry and Ron hadn't written to her very much all summer--she looked out behind the fridge door to see a tawny brown owl waiting impatiently. She hurried over to it and let it inside, quickly grabbing the formal-looking letter tied to it's leg. The owl hooted and flew back out the window. The letter was from Hogwarts, as there was the Hogwarts crest on the back of the envelope. She excitedly opened up the rather buldging envelope and out fell a shiny badge that read "Head Girl" with a lion wrapped around the letters. It was decorated in red and yellow, the Gryffindor colors. She smiled in happiness and read over the letter, which contained information about her duties and also her school requirements. The smile faded form her face. School was in three days, and she knew she had to go to Diagon Alley that day or the next. She hastily got out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote to Ron. 

_Dear Ron,  
We haven't talked much during the summer, I imagine you are busy with Bill and Charlie being home. I do hope you are having a nice time. I know Harry spent the summer with you, so do give him my regards. Well, getting to the point, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me in Diagon Alley August the 31st, with Harry and Ginny of course. I would need your reply soon, because that is tomorrow. We can floo if that is alright. Please reply as soon as possible.   
Much love,  
Hermione_

Hermione read the letter over once and tied it hastily to her owl's leg. She had gotten one with all the money she had saved up so she could send letters to her friends, although it hadn't really been of much use yet.   
  
"Bring this to Ron at the Burrow," and the owl took a gulp of water and happily rushed out of the window. Hermione, now completely alone in the house, took a book off the shelf and began to read. 

  
**((All right, I will continue this chapter, because I'm so nice, LoL))**

When Hermione stopped reading, it had already gotten dark out, and she hadn't even realized that she had read over the same sentence about twenty times. She sighed and looked up from her book. Looking at the clock on the wall, she noted she had been reading for almost seven hours. Hermione was confused, there was no way she could have been reading for that long. She must have fallen asleep on the couch or something. She got off the couch, her back extremely sore, and went into the kitchen to make some tea. As she was sipping in the dark, she heard, yet again, tapping on the window. She let her owl in and, stroking her, read the letter hurriedly.   
  
_Dear Hermione,   
Sorry we haven't talked as much over the summer. Harry has been here, and we have been having so much fun. We went to a concert for a muggle-rock band called Metallica. It was bloody brilliant! Anyways, Ginny says hello, and we would love to meet you tomorrow. Me, Harry, and Ginny will be at The Leaky Cauldron at around noon. See you then.  
Ron_

Hermione read the letter over and over again, smiling greatly, until she heard a car pulling into her driveway. If her stepdad saw her awake, there would be consequences. She clutched the letter protectively and held the owl close, running as fast as she could up the steps. When she entered her room, she put her owl, Gwen, in her cage and gently put herself in bed, praying that she would make it through the night without him coming in...she prayed on everything on the Earth. She didn't want Harry or Ron to notice the bruises. Plus, she wasn't sure she would survive unless she healed a bit more from the previous night. Hermione closed her eyes, her fear ebbing away as her exhaustion overtook her and she was thrown into a hellish, restless sleep. Since he came, she hadn't gone a night without nightmares.

  
**A/N:** _Hi!! I hoped you liked chapter two. This is a sad story already, but listening to sad music might give the story a little more edge. Please keep R&R! Next chappie tomorrow. _

__

**Erica G.: **_Yes, choosing her weapon of choice was from that movie. You should see it, it was amazing! I'm glad you are liking the story!_


	3. But Don't Believe

**Chapter 3: But Don't Believe **

__

_Thank you thank you thank you to my reviewers!_

Hermione was eagerly awaiting her departure by floo powder, and keeping herself busy by packing the few meager possessions that he hadn't already taken away from her. Her trunk contained her diary, some clothes, parchment and quills, books, and her wand. Her diary was her most prized possession, and she made sure he would never find out about it. It was the only thing that she could tell her secrets to, for it was the only thing that would listen. Hermione finished packing quickly, and took a quick shower. She could still see streams of blood running down her back when the water ran, and it hurt so bad she had to put her fist in her mouth to keep from screaming.   
  
When she got out of the shower, Hermione put on a pair of low-riser jeans and, after putting white bandages around her back, a tight black tee that said "You think you know...". Hermione's father had bought it for her before...it happened. It was very big on her then, but now looked very appealing on her curves. In fact, Hermione had grown into a very beautiful young woman. She hadn't gone out very much over the summer, but her stepfather knew it. Her mother knew it. Anyone who saw her knew it: Hermione could have been the most beautiful girl in the world. Her hair hung to her waist in soft ringlets, the color of dark chocolate, her eyes were so big and brown that she looked like a deer caught in headlights, her body had grown thin and curvy, and her lips were the color of cranberries. Her skin was perfect and creamy, like she had come out of Sleeping Beauty. Her hands played the most beautiful piano you could imagine, while her sweet voice rang out, deep into your soul, like a plunging fall. Her father had taught her how to play the piano, and she had been writing songs for as long as she could remember, even more so after her father died. She spent all the time she could playing the piano when her parents weren't home. All in all, Hermione seemed perfect, but little did they know. Hermione was so far from perfect, and all she could see was how she would never be good enough for anyone. That's what her stepfather told her. And she believed him.   
  
Hermione was caught up thinking when she checked her watch and realized it was ten minutes until noon. She put on her black sandals and rushed downstairs. He was there, watching television, drinking a beer. He looked down at him angrily and stood in front of the T.V.   
  
"I'm leaving. Where's my mother?" Hermione said.  
  
"She's in my room. Now get out of the way!" He yelled.  
  
"I need some money."  
  
"I'm warning you now. Get. Out. Of. The. _Way_."  
  
Hermione stood for another moment before he threw a key to her. She caught it and walked over to the safe, putting most of it into a sack, and then closed it, handing the key back to him. When the key landed on his lap, he got up angrily and punched her, hard, across the face. Hermione faltered, hitting the wall with her back, and sliding to the floor. She felt blood trickle down the side of her face. Putting a hand there, she saw lots of red smeared over it. Hermione looked up at him, and saw the red glint of his class ring, with blood on it. Hermione got up with her sack of money and ran upstairs to the bathroom. After cleaning the nastly looking cut, and trying to put make-up over the bruise developing over and on the side of her right eye (failing completely with this), she went into her mothers room and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
"Bye Mum. I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, so I won't see you until Christmas. I love you." Her mother didn't respond, she just stared into nothing. Hermione teared up, but she got out of the room, grabbed her trunk, and dragged it downstairs. She quickly placed her sack of money in her trunk and grabbed a handful of floo powder from a small bag on the mantel. Without another word to her stepfather, she clammered into the fireplace with her trunk and Gwen in her cage, screamed "The Leaky Cauldron!" and threw the powder into the fireplace. The green flames engulfed her, and soon she was sitting in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all turned around at the noises and smiled when they saw Hermione. But their faces turned to horror when they saw her face. 

  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoH! They saw the cut, but obviously Hermione will come up with an excuse, right? But next chapter tomorrow.  
Preview:** _They get their school stuff, a certain Slytherin is sitting with Hermione on the train! LoL._ **R/R!**


	4. That's All There Is to See

**Chapter 4: That's All There Is to See**

_**A/N:** Thank you EVERYONE for all the wonderful reviews! I LIVE FOR THEM! I didn't think I was going to get this many so early in the story, it could easily have the most reviews out of all my stories later on, so recommend this to friends, and KEEP REVIEWING! I love you all! LoL._

"Hermione! What in bloody hell happened?" Yelled Ron. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Ron. My summer was great, thanks for asking," Hermione said sarcastically. This time Ron blushed.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione, but that's a huge shiner. What happened?"   
  
"I got into a fight. Broke some girls nose, I did," Hermione said confidantly. Harry laughed and went over to her, and hugged her.  
  
"You look beautiful Hermione," he said.   


"Thanks Harry." Hermione ran her hand through her hair and it obeyed with a soft flick. Both Harry and Ron were entranced by her beauty. Ginny rolled her eyes and hugged Hermione, happy to see another girl.  
  
"Mum and Dad went out to get our school books. We waited for you here," said Ginny. Hermione nodded and said, "So, you ready to get going?" Hermione clapped her hands together, flashing them her pearly whites. Harry's mouth dropped open and nodded in agreement, walking over to help Ron with her trunk.   
  
"Let me just get myself a room. I'm going to stay here tonight." It turned out that the Weasley's were also staying for the night, so Hermione stayed with Ginny in her room. After Harry and Ron had put her trunk into Ginny's room, they all went out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards of all colors, shapes, and sizes were browsing around shops, talking to friends, and trying out merchandise. Hermione sighed with Harry, for both of them finally felt comfortable. Hermione knew Harry's life with the Dursleys was difficult, but he knew nothing of the word compared to her. Hermione would definately rather have Harry's life than the one she had, all the secrets she kept were unbearable. Hermione brushed the thoughts of self-pity away and put on a happy face, striding alongside Harry and Ron, Ginny leading them into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hermione purchased a new set of robes, some make-up and hair things, and then met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley inside Flourish and Blotts. Hermione smiled at all the books. Mrs. Weasley crushed Hermione in a hug while Mr. Weasley shook her hand politely, complimenting Hermione on her looks (he did a simple healing charm on her cut) while Hermione just accepted them graciously. She felt a little strange with all the stares and compliments she had been getting all day, people telling her how pretty she was and such. Hermione really saw herself as fat and ugly.   
  
"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," she said in a dazed tone, looking at her feet. Hermione slipped away from the group as soon as she could, looking for some books on her list. She found one called "_Advanced Transfiguration: Seventh Year_" when she felt someone staring at her. The all-too-familiar feeling caused her to feel violated because of her stepfather. She swung around dangerously and saw none other than Draco Malfoy looking at her with an admiring gaze. Hermione couldn't help but feel herself melt before him. He was absolutely gorgeous. His body was tall, defined, probably because of quidditch, his hair was no longer slicked back, but hung loose in sharp blonde strands, his skin pale and milky, and his face was absolutely perfect. He was wearing very baggy jeans, Vans, and a t-shirt. He looked like an extremely hot skateboarder. Draco thought she looked like a supermodel.   
  
"Gr...Granger?" he said venemously, but Hermione knew he had been staring at her butt. She smirked and walked away from him, leaving him to nurse his wounded pride. She paid for the pile of books she was holding and walked out with Harry on her arm.   


"Was Malfoy bothering you?" Harry asked protectively.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione said, sounding like an angel.  


"I saw him, and you...talking."  
  
"Oh that? We were just...talking, like you said. No big deal," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. Harry dismissed it and walked down the road, back to The Leaky Cauldron. 

The next morning, the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione were getting their things together. Hermione was walking down the stairs, dragging her trunk behind her, when she saw Draco Malfoy drinking a coke at the bar. Hermione looked at him curiously and walked over to him. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a pair of jeans, and her dark glasses. She was still beautiful.  
  
She sat next to him, in a high chair, and he looked over at her, expecting someone like Pansy Parkinson to be sitting there. Instead he saw Hermione Granger. A sloppy smile appeared on his face, but was gone as soon as it had come. Hermione smiled at him warmly.   
  
"So, Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, obviously, I'm taking a limo to the train station. My father had to use the lavatory, not that it's any of your business," Draco replied. Hermione giggled and said, "Oh, right. Well, I guess I'll see you at the station then." Draco sneered at her and went back to sipping his coke. Hermione looked away, and then smiled. He really was gorgeous. She stood up as Harry and Ron came down the stairs. When Draco saw them, he left the restaurant. Ron just shook his head in disgust, mumbling something about "Malfoy vermin".   
  
"So, Hermione, do you know who's going to be Head Boy and Girl this year?" Harry said casually. Hermione's face broke into a smile and she smacked her own forehead.   
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys! I recieved the Head Girl badge! I'm Head Girl!" She squealed excitedly. Ron's mouth dropped and Harry just sighed in pity. Hermione's smile turned into a frown.   
  
"Er...is something...wrong?" She asked, bewildered. Ron turned to face her as if she was the stupidest person alive.  
  
"Hello! Hermione, didn't you see his BADGE?! HE WAS WEARING IT, YOU DAFT TOSSER!" Yelled Ron. Hermione just shook her head, with no idea what was going on. The two boys yelled the same thing in unity: "MALFOY'S HEAD BOY!"

  
**A/N:** _LoL. Hermione is really stupid sometimes...Muahahahaha. Oh God...REVIEW!!_

**Next chapter:** _Train ride to school...Oh man....lol..._

**XxAnimeLover14xX:** _Erm, well I actually had another idea in mind, but if you guys want that to happen, please leave suggestions in your reviews. :)_

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert 


	5. You'll Never Know the Real Me

**Chapter 5: You'll Never Know the Real Me**

  
**chocol8skittle: **_You are SO right! But always feel free to leave suggestions! Thanks so much!_

****

**Terminatrix T-X:** _I'm glad you liked the chapter, from now on they will be longer, I promise!_

**IceRogue:** _LoL. I know, right? I've done that soooo many times it's not even funny. I do it when I'm distracted._

**Mirrors Reflection:** _It will be sad, but there is going to be a lot of happy moments too. HELLO DMHG! haha_

**Avery-88:** _I loved your review, it really was wonderful. Great compliment! :)_

**regina-terrae:** _Thanks so much!!_

**Disclaimer:** _I'm not putting one up for every chapter, because frankly, it's a waste of time. Obviously I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, that would make ME J.K. Rowling and if I WAS J.k. Rowling, I would have my stories published instead of posted on a website._

  
Hermione heaved her trunk behind her with great difficulty to the train. Harry and Ron had already brought theirs to a compartment in the back of the train, but Hermione refused to put hers in a place where she couldn't see it. She was attempting to drag it up the stairs into the Head Boy and Girl booth when she heard a familiar voice in her ear.  
  
"Need some help?" Draco Malfoy drawled. She whipped her head around and saw stormy blue eyes staring back at her. She smirked.  
  
"Help would be most welcome, thank you," Hermione replied shyly. Draco picked up the trunk and, with no effort at all, carried it behind her to the booth reserved for Head Boy and Girl. She sat down on one of the comfortable seats and Draco, a look of suprise on his face, followed suit.  
  
"So...you're Head Girl then?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "Not that it suprises me any," he said with a disgusted look on his face. Hermione shook her head and looked out the window.   
  


"Are you just going to sit there, then?" Draco said exasperatedly after at least two hours had passed. Hermione looked at him through the corner of his eye, and she could see he was frustrated.  
  
"I see you don't have your brainless cronies with you today, Malfoy," Hermione said condescendingly, not meaning to sound so rude, but she couldn't take it back, so she kept on.  
  
"How was your summer?" She asked, changing the subject. Draco looked over at her, annoyed by now.  
  
"None of your business, you Mudblood," he spat at her. Hermione just sighed and rolled her eyes.   
  
"You know what Malfoy? I am absolutely sick at your pathetic attempts at being superior. Just because your parents are purebloods does not in any way make them or you or anyone else in your family better than me. It's not like I can help who my parents are, but if I could I would keep them the way they are because they love me for who I am, unlike your family who are conniving, backstabbing lunatics!" Hermione yelled. Draco was about to speak but Hermione cut him off. "And you know what else? I couldn't care less whether or not you are pureblood, I'm still smarter than your wanking ass by a thousand, so just sod off."   
  
Draco's mouth dropped in suprise, but he recovered quickly enough. His eyes furrowed in anger and his mouth curled into a tight smile.  
  
"Think you're so smart don't you Granger? Think you're so smooth, so GIFTED? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret, you know NOTHING about the real world. You live in the perfect little house in the perfect little town, with your perfect parents and perfect world. YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME. NOTHING." Draco was extremely angry, as was Hermione.  
  
"How DARE you tell me about my life? You have your assumptions about what my life is, but yet you have no idea. Everyone thinks they know me, thinks my life is easy because I'm smart. You'll never know, Draco Malfoy, you could never possibly understand. Don't ever try to sum up my life, as if you have lived it. You haven't, you have NO IDEA." Draco was very suprised at what Hermione was saying, but also angry that she tried to sound so pitiable. Little did he know, he would never feel the pain that she felt. Hermione saw him staring at her and looked away, tears beginning to cloud her vision. Draco saw her eyes glaze over and turned his attention elsewhere uncomfortably.

They sat on the train in silence for the rest of the ride, but even though she was angry with him, Hermione couldn't help but feel comfortable in his presence, as if a part of her was soothed by him. She was disappointed in herself that she was happy being silent with him than bickering endlessly with Harry and Ron. She shifted in her seat as she realized that they were going to reach Hogwarts any minute. Hermione hastily took her robes out of her trunk and put them on over her clothes, a sudden whiff of her mother's perfume in her face. Hermione had sprayed some of her mother's perfume on her diary, as a memory, a faint smell of the woman she used to know and love. That woman was gone now. Ever since her real father had...  
  
"GRANGER!" Draco yelled. Hermione's head snapped up in alarm. "You daft cow, were you even listening to me? I said WE'RE HERE." Hermione picked up her trunk and dragged it behind her to the door of the train, where her home was waiting for her. 

"Yes, so we were at the concert, and there was this guy and..." Ron's words were drowned out by the sound of Professor Dumbledore's clapping, signaling the start of his speech. Everyone looked up at him, listening intently.  


"Good evening all, it is wonderful to see you all after a long and spirited summer. I hope you all enjoyed the summer holdidays, but now it is back to learning, rules, and cooperation. BUT, for now, it is simply food, merry company and stuffing ourselves. Before we eat, however, I shall announce the Head Boy and Girl of this year. Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Draco Malfoy, of Gryffindor and Slytherin!" There was heavy applause and shouts of congratualtions as the two stood up in pride. When they sat down, Dumbledore smiled in happiness. "Now, please enjoy our magnificent feast." But Hermione and Draco were both sending cold glares at eachother, one thought in each of their minds.

_Well, this is going to be a LONG year._

Hermione sighed as she sank onto the cushy couch in the Head's common room, Draco following close behind her. He walked suspiciously up to the mantel and ran a single, slender finger over the polished oak. Looking at his finger in disgust, he said, "Bloody houselves couldn't clean if their lives depended on it." Hermione looked over at him, anger filling her.  
  
"You are the most condescending dickweed on the face of this Earth," Hermione hissed at him. Draco just smirked.  
  
"Oh, come OFF it already, Granger." Hermione stared after him as he opened the door to his room and walked inside. The door was solid wood and had the words "Head Boy" written in fancy letters with a snake wrapped around them, while her door read "Head Girl" with a lion in the place of a snake. They looked like large replicas of their badges. Hermione sighed as she heard him yelling from his room.  
  
"Holy mother of Christ, have you SEEN these beds? Their bloody huge! And why do I always have to live in green and silver? I'm so sick of it, I...." Hermione got up off the couch and headed toward her room, sick of Malfoy's incessant rambling. She found that what Malfoy had said was true: the bed was triple the size of the ones she had in the Gryffindor girl's room, There was a large, transparent curtain surrounding her bed, and as she pulled the curtains back, she felt the bedsheets and comforter, revelling in it's silky softness. There was a large balcony also, that looked over the Quidditch Pitch and Forbidden Forest. Hermione was sure that if you looked hard you would probably be able to see Hogsmeade as well. She smiled in happiness, seeing a large shelf of books containing all sorts of strange titles. All the same, Hermione was extremely exited.   
  
"Well well Granger, don't you look pleased," muttered Draco from the doorway in a content tone. Hermione didn't take her eyes off the books as she answered.  
  
"I assume having a bed large enough to fit all of your adoring fans into it during one nightly session pleased you too, from the sound of things," Hermione said, recollecting his pleasure at seeing the size of the bed. A blush rose to Draco's cheeks, but he didn't give in.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know Granger...or should I say, wouldn't you like to be one of them?" Hermione whipped around and faced Draco from the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh, sod off Malfoy. The only use that bed will come in handy for is you wanking off." She smiled at the look on his face. "And no, Pansy Parkinson doesn't count." The look of deep disgust and humiliation that came over Malfoy's face was too much for Hermione to take. She shrank down onto her bed, laughing so hard she blacked out for a moment.  
  
"Draco--your face--priceles!" Hermione exclaimed in between laughs. Draco tried to speak above the noise.  
  
"Yes, you're right, it IS priceless!" He said, retreating back into the common room. Hermione's laughter could still be heard over the next five minutes.

  
  
That night, Hermione slipped on a long, white, short-sleeved cotton nightgown and walked into the common room cautiously. She had been reading, so her dark glasses glinted in the moonlight coming in through the large windows. She took out her wand and lit a small white candle, but soon felt the familiar sensation that she was being watched. Something grabbed her ankle and she screamed out as loud as she could, blowing out the candle in the process as it fell to the floor. Memories flooded back into her...memories of the wrench...memories of every day of the summer....every summer and holiday at home since he came. Hermione was still screaming when she felt someone clamp their hand over her mouth. Draco's voice rang out over her muffled screams.   
  
"JESUS Granger! Shut-up, are you trying to wake up the whole sodding castle?" His whispering was hoarse and angry. Hermione felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She kicked back and hit Malfoy right in the crotch. He let her go and clasped his groin, moaning in pain.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled at her, still on the floor. Tears were flooding Hermione's cheeks and her breathing was quick and ragged and forced. She whipped out her wand and aimed it straight at his heart.  
  
"If you ever--EVER--touch me again....I won't hesitate to kill you." Hermione stalked into her room, sobbing, leaving Draco-a pained, confused, and angry mess-on the floor of the common room.

  
**A/N:** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter (which was WICKED LONG, thank you). I love Hermione, she kicks ass. YEAH! Haha.   
Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone, they rooooccccckkkk! I NEED INSPIRATION! You don't want me to stop writing this fic DO YOU? I DIDN'T THINK SO.   
Jk, jk._

_No. Seriously. REVIEW! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE ON YOUR RIGHT AND TYPE SOMETHING! LoL._

**A/N2:** _If you've noticed, Hermione has matured both physically and emotionally because of her experiences. If you're kind of confused about some stuff, don't worry, it will all be cleared up in later chapters!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. She Smiles Through A Thousand Tears

Chapter 6: She Smiles Through a Thousand Tears

**  
XxAnimeLover14xX:** _I'm actually going to use your idea (not all of ityou'll see) if that's alright. Enjoy!_

**enjorli:** _Thank you soooo much, I'm glad this story has an impact on you!!_

**Miroku's Child-Bearer:** _That's kind of screwed up, lol. But don't worry, we are all crazy in our own way. Also: Hermione's Dad comes back into play later on, so the abuse isn't over or anything._

**Oppurunities:** _I am so sorry to have offended you, I'm not religious so I typed what came to my mind. I didn't realize others might not appreciate it. I am deeply sorry for that, I hope you still read the story. I will try to be more thoughtful!_

**chocol8skittle:** _OMG I know, I wanted to make her a little bit more independant. Anyway, I'm glad you like the chapter! All of your reviews are soooo awesome and they make me feel all fuzzy because I feel like you really pay attention to the story and I love it. _

**Samara Potter:** _I'm soooo happy you like it!! Draco grabbed her because, well, let's just say he fell asleep in the common room or something. I dunno, it didn't really cross my mind! LoL._

**StupidLikeAFox:** _Yes, the chapters are a song called "Looking In" by Mariah Carey. I personally don't like her that much but the song is amazing! Thanks! :D_

**Nicole Night:** _Thanks so much!_

**Melo3:** _I know, be patient. I'm going to have Draco find out in the next couple of chapters okay? LoL._

  
_**This chappie is for.....XxAnimeLover14xX for giving me good ideas and for chocol8skittle for being an awesome reviewer!! :)**_

**_Now, on with the story!_**

  
Hermione was sitting in a bathtub, her hair on top of her head in a loose bun. After sliding down and being engulfed by now luke-warm water, she watched as bubbles escaped her mouth and floated to the surface. She stayed underwater until all the oxygen was gone from her lungs and she hesitantly glided back into the air. Getting gracefully out of the bathtub Hermione pulled a white towl from the rack and quickly dried herself off, running the towel instinctively around her torso, arms and legs. After picking up a brush from the drawer on her left, she started running it slowly through her sopping wet hair. When she dropped the brush, it hit the floor with a clatter and she quickly bent over and picked it up, holding her towel on her chest. When she stood back up and looked into the mirror, she saw not one, but two faces staring back at her. One was hers. One was her step-fathers. She screamed as loud as she could but he clamped his hand over her mouth (A/N: Ring any bells??? Yeah.) and her screams were muffled instantly. She struggled from his grasp but she knew she would never escape it. After he turned her around to face him and slapped her across the face, her screams stopped and she started to cry. She was seventeen, and a strong young woman, but not as strong as him. She brought a hand to her face as tears slowly fell down her now puffy cheeks. 

  
"You don't deserve me, you self-pitying freak. You deserve what you get!" He roared. Hermione stopped crying.

  
_ Be strong,_ she told herself, _be strong. Don't let him hurt you. If you do, you'll never get away. You'll never be free. He'll get you._

  
The man grabbed her wrist roughly and dragged her down the hall and into her bedroom, where he threw her onto the bed, and slowly unwrapped her towel. After minutes of struggling she felt a refreshing numbness flow through her as she felt a prick in her left arm. She looked over and saw the man putting something on the bend of her arm, glistening silver with a sharp silver end. A needle. Drugs. He was actually drugging her. Hermione whimpered as her body lost most of it's feeling, and everything started to go in slow motion. She looked up just in time to see the man unzipping her pants, and thrusting into her over and over, spasms of pain running through her body, before slipping into restless unconsciousness. You'll never be free. He's going to get you. Never. Never be free. You'll never get away...

  
"GRANGER! BLOODY HELL, WAKE UP!" Hermione deftly felt someone shaking her, screaming her name. She didn't see his face, and she immediately punched outward, her fist colliding with the face of someone. A yell of pain ran through the room and Hermione roused herseld completely from sleep, looking over only to see Draco Malfoy cradling his jaw, only in his white cotton boxers. A storm raged outside, thunder coming every few minutes. Hermione rubbed her eyes and studied her aching fist, slapping a hand to her mouth in suprise.   


"Oh Merlin, Malfoy! I'm so sorry!" She yelled in his direction. Draco sent her a murderious glare still rubbing his cheek. 

  
"What the HELL has gotten into you Granger? Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Draco replied sarcastically. 

  
"No...I thought you were..." Draco looked at her curiously, awaiting her to finish. "No one...you just startled me, that's all. I guess I was having a nightmare." Draco's face fell and he shook his head as Hermione slipped from the warmth of her bed and walked slowly to his hunched form. When she reached him, she pulled his hand down from his face and looked into his stormy, conflicted blue eyes. Her hand still in his, she shook her deep brown mane out of her eyes and studied his features. He looked her up and down and deep disgust filled them.

  
"Why are you TOUCHING me Granger?" 

  
"Malfoy, for once in your life, just SHUT UP please?" Hermione retorted with dry sarcasm. Draco opened his mouth to protest but Hermione quickly placed an index finger on his lips. He looked down her, shocked, but this didn't faze Hermione. Gathering her courage, she ran an elegant hand over his cheek and he winced in pain. A bolt of lightning lit up the room for a quick moment, and Draco was able to see her eyes. Afraid, daring, pained brown eyes that were specked with gold. Something had happened to her, he just couldn't place his finger on it. 

  
A chill ran down his spine as Hermione brushed her fingers farther on his cheek and brought it lower to his neck. Draco, in turn, placed a hand on her neck and pulled her closer, bringing his index finger down her arm and back up to her cheek. She closed her eyes in pleasure and put her own hands over his, cradling her cheek with his soft touch. Hermione had never felt this way before, never been so intimate with a person. She looked down at him, his toned chest down to his white boxers, smiling softly. She traveled her hand down his chest and tugged gently on the elastic waist of his boxers. He sighed in pleasure and ran both of his hands down her stomach, but she suddenly winced painfully and pulled back. 

  
"I'm sorry. I can't! I can't do this. You'll hurt me..." Hermione stuttered out painfully. She wanted to, a sudden part of her had woken up. The part of her that longed to be happy. Draco looked at her, obviously suprised. 

  
"What...you thought I was serious? I was just playing with you, you Mudblood!" Draco spat at her. Tears were filling her eyes and her chin quivered. Draco ripped his hand out of her grasp and stalked out of her room. As soon as he was gone, Hermione lifted up her nightgown, revealing her secrets. She gingerly placed a finger there. She flinched, fell to the floor in a saddened heap, and cried. 

  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione murmured as the old man mannerously ate his mashed potatoes. He looked up at Hermione from his conversation with Professor Flitwick with a twinkle in his eye.

  
"Can I help you Miss Granger?" He asked politely.

  
"Yes, sir, I was wondering if I could possibly have a piano put into my bedroom," Hermione replied, her voice quiet. Dumbledore considered it for a moment.

  
"I suppose that would be operable, Miss Granger. May I ask as to why you requested this?" He asked curiously.

  
"Er...No reason, I just really need a way to pass the time. Thank you sir." And sure enough, when Hermione entered her room that afternoon, a piano was settled near the balcony.

  
**A/N:** _Oh. My. Gosh!! I know! Can you believe it? THEIR FIRST ENCOUNTER! Don't be mad that she pulled away please! This is going to be a long story so it won't just happen right away. You have to be patient and keep _**R/R**_!!_

**A/N2:** _I just got this really good idea that has to do witht the piano where Hermione writes a song on it every time she's feeling something new, ya know? What do you think?_

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) I LOVE YOU GUYS! THIS IS THE MOST REVIEWS I HAVE EVER GOTTEN ON A STORY! **

**P.S. Today is my birthday so you are all very lucky that I wrote a chapter. I have a lot of stuff to do, so that is why it's so short. LoL.**


	7. And Harbours Adolescent Fears

**Chapter 7: And Harbours Adolescent Fears**

****

**enjorli:** _Thank you (for saying Happy Birthday)!! I know, and isn't Hermione supposed to be ugly? LoL. I guess we'll never know why...:)_

****

**Miroku's Child-Bearer:** _LoL. Woooow. haha I dunno, that's kinda freaky, but I do the same thing with some characters in my fics. LoL._

****

**chocol8skittle:** _THANK YOU! haha I always love your reviews. I have AIM, but mostly I'm never allowed to use it because I always get grounded for some stupid reason. LoL. I will try to email you if I can, okay? :D BTW, I actually just turned fourteen!_

****

**Samara Potter:** _YOU'RE MY FOURTIETH REVIEWER! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! yaaaaaaaay!_

Hermione fiddled around with different notes on the gorgeous piano for a few minutes, becoming acquainted with it, before she grabbed a quill and piece of parchment, writing what she felt on the paper. Then, she returned to her piano and harmonized the tune perfectly with the lyrics, singing out into the soft light of her room.

  
_ Playground schoolbell rings, again  
Rainclouds come to play, again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing  
Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

__

_ If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

__

_ Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

When Hermione finished singing, she noticed that her eyes were streaming with tears. As one slipped down her face, she wiped it away and stood up, feeling refreshed and vigorous. She decided to go to sleep early, thoughts weighing down her mind and making her tired. She walked over to her buraeu and took out a T-Shirt and some pajama shorts, and took off her shirt. What she didn't notice was a blonde-haired Slytherin listening through the half-opened door.  
Draco felt a twinge in his heart as he listened to Hermione's song and absolutely stunning voice, feeling like everything that Hermione had experienced something that she wasn't letting on about. He wanted to know what it was. He HAD to know what it was, so he did what he thought was natural. He opened the door all the way, and Hermione looked up at him in suprise. Immediately her face turned to anger.

  
"Malfoy! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" She yelled at him, enraged, desperately trying to put her shirt and robes back on. But the damage had already been done. He had seen.

  
"Granger...what was that?" Draco hissed. Hermione fumbled awkwardly with her robes. 

  
"It was nothing!" She retorted. Draco rolled his eyes. 

  
"Granger, I'm not stupid. What happened? Did you fall down a flight of stairs or did you lose a fight with a mountain troll?"

  
"Well, considering that we're not friends, I don't that it's any of your business," Hermione seethed, walking toward him and grabbing his robes by the chest. She dragged him out of her room and pushed him onto the couch in the common room, and then slammed the door of her own room.

  
"I'm going to the library," and with a swish of her robes, she was out the portrait hole. Draco sighed, trying to keep his anger level down before he stood up to go to his room. Something caught his leg and he was pulled to the floor in an even more angry mess.

  
"DAMMIT!" Draco yelled as he hit the floor. Whipping his head around to the floor he saw Hermione's bag-strap around his foot. Mumbling in anger he unraveled the strap and picked up the bag. Unfortunately, he picked it up by the bottom so all the books were sent tumbling to the floor. Draco took deep breaths in and out to keep himself from screaming in frustration, but he bent over and began to pick up the books, slamming them back into her bag. He was fumbling with her Arithmancy book when his hand ran over cool leather material. Curiosity brewing within him, he stood up and lifted with him the small book. It was about the size of his hand and the leather was polished blue. Opening the book, Draco saw on the first page in plain lettering "You'll Never Know the Real Me: The Diary of Hermione Granger". Draco smirked, unbenownst to him that he was about to embark on a horrifying journey into her life. Cautiously and with a thread of guilt in his stomach, Draco turned the page. It was blank. He flipped through all of the pages and noticed that the only thing written on the pages were dates. Also, there was a glistening silver mist surrounding the pages. Intrigued, Draco went to a random page and ran a finger through the silvery dust. In the next moment, the common room gave a lurch, as if a giant but brief earthquake had occured, and Draco was thrown headfirst into the diary. He was flying through some dark freezing cold place when all of it stopped. He opened his eyes and found himself sitting in a bedroom, a bedroom whose walls were covered in posters and pictures. Draco looked around curiously and saw a familiar girl shoot up in her bed. Realizing who it was Draco ran over to her and whispered into her ear.

  
"_Oi, Granger! Granger, wake up! WHERE ARE WE_?" He whispered hoarsley. Hermione spent another minute rustling in her sleep before sitting up again. Draco had to jump backwards to keep from knocking head with her. She got up out of her bed and walked out of her bedroom quietly. Confused as ever, Draco followed her. Then he saw Hermione twirl around at a looming figure in the darkness. Following her gaze Draco saw a middle-aged man, very buff, and very angry-looking, coming towards her. Draco watched in mild suprise and then anger as he grabbed her arm roughly and Hermione cried out in pain. Draco made a move toward her but stopped in shock as the man slapped her across the face, and Hermione stopped crying.

  
"I heard you yelling in your sleep. You woke me up, you little bitch!" The man said to her. He dragged her roughly down the hall and Draco followed, watching intently as the man threw Hermione onto the floor when they reached the living room. When Hermione didn't move, the man grabbed her face in his hand and said: "Choose". Hermione was in shock, as was Draco, when she started to cry again. Draco had a strange urge to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright, but for some reason it seemed they couldn't see him. He had an idea about what was happening to him but he was still not yet completely sure. He was brought out of his thoughts as the man punched Hermione full in the face. Her nose began to bleed, and the man again said "Choose". What came next horrified even Draco. As Hermione nodded toward the table, the man brought back a belt, and kicked her in the stomach. As soon as she was distracted, he stepped on her back and she fell to the ground, coughing for breath. He lifted up her shirt and began slapping the belt as hard as he could against her back. With each hit, Hermione let out a blood-curtling scream, crying for her mother, for her father. Draco was in shock, he felt nauseous as the man walked over to the table and picked up the wrench, using it repeatedly on her bloodied body. He turned her over on her back and started to kick her, beat her torso and her legs and stomach. Hermione passed out soon later. 

  
Then, Draco was brought to another memory. He was sitting on a bed watching Hermione look at her back. There was blood...everywhere. She was crying. Then he saw the man clutching her throat against the wall, screaming at her, telling her how ugly she was, how she would never be anything more than a freak. Hermione was limp, like a numb rag doll as he threw her to the floor. Next he saw Hermione telling her mother that she loved her, but her mother didn't say anything back, only stared at her like she wasn't really there. Hermione left her mother with tears in her eyes, trying to stay strong. Soon after he saw Hermione throwing a small key into the lap of the Man, and he got up and punched her across the face, blood starting to trickle. Next he was watching Hermione lie to Harry Ron and Ginny about the cut, and then her encounter with Draco. She looked happy there. But the last thing he saw broke him. He would never be the same.

Draco was dragged into a bathroom where he saw Hermione brushing her hair softly. From the back of the bathroom, he saw the Man enter the bathroom quietly as Hermione dropped her brush. When he stood back up, Hermione had seen the Man and was screaming, screaming for him to get away, but he put a hand over her mouth and dragged a struggling Hermione into a room down the hall. Draco followed, afraid of what he was about to witness. When he got into the room, the man was trying to restrain Hermione without much success. He slapped her in the face and then put a needle into her arm, watching in disgust as Hermione's body became limp and she stopped fighting back when the substance took over her completely. Her head lolled to the side, and Draco felt as if she were staring into him, like her soul was being bored into his. When the Man unzipped his pants and began his ritual, Draco's rage took over. He knew he couldn't change her memories, but he couldn't stop the anger within him. Screaming and sobbing wildly, Draco flung himself onto the Man's back. only to not be acknowledged at all. Pounding on the Man's back and face didn't do anything. Draco didn't even exist. The next moment, Draco saw Hermione on the floor of her room, crying. Her body shaking, alone and afraid. She was whispering to herself "Get away...Why can't you leave me alone?" And then, Draco once again felt the piercing cold and was dragged back into the common room, tears still streaming down his face. When he was able to stand on his shaking legs, he found himself looking into those same, sad brown eyes. Hermione Granger was staring into him like she had in her memories, unobtrusive, but piercing, like she knew something he didn't. 

  
"You shouldn't have done that," she whispered. "You shouldn't have seen...no one should have seen." Hermione's eyes were starting to well up with tears. Draco tried to grab her hand but she pulled away instinctively. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SEEN!" She yelled, running into her room. Draco ran after her, throwing the door open. Hermione looked at him and angrily threw a vase at the wall near him.

  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SEE?" Hermione screamed, bawling. "THAT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SEEN!" Hermione was unaware of how sad she looked at that moment, how broken she was inside. Draco followed his heart and walked slowly up to Hermione, who had her face in her hands. When Draco reached her he pulled her into a hug, but Hermione wouldn't have it. She pounded against his chest with her tiny fists, struggling with all of her strength to get out of his embrace. Draco just held tighter, one arm around her back and the other wrapped around her head, pressing it against his chest. Hermione couldn't fight anymore. Screaming with tears and bitterness and unreleased sadness, she sunk her body into his and fell to the floor, letting herself be cradled in Draco's lap. She grasped his robes tightly in her fist and just...released into them. She let everything go into him...and for the first time in a long time, Draco Malfoy cried too.

  
**A/N:** _Wow. Erm...this was a very, very sad chapter (I cried when I read over it). It was extremely difficult to write, and I hope you guys are mature enough to understand how much being absused affects a person both physically and emotionally. Please don't take your lives for granted, and if this kind of thing is happening to you, YOU MUST GET HELP. Find a teacher, friend, or adult that can help you before it's too late._

  
****

**A/N2:** _On a happier note (HAHA pun), I have 40 reviews! That's soooooo awesome! Thanks to all of you out there who are reading my story and take the time to review! :)_ **THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

****

****

**A/N3:** _sigh Okay, I don't own the song Hermione was singing. It is called "Hello" and belongs to Evanescence. Also...in case you didn't figure it out...Hermione's diary was a form of a Pensieve._

  
****

**Reviewers get Whizzing Fisbees! lol**


	8. She Dreams of All

**Chapter 8: She Dreams of All**

_OMG! 50 REVIEWS? ALMOST 60? This is amazing! Thank you!!!_

  
**Miroku's Child-Bearer:** _I am so incredibly sorry that happened to you! But I'm glad you liked the chapter!_

**JesterFeign:** _Awwww, thanks so much!_

**XxAnimeLover14xX:** _Wow! That's sooooo sweet. You are such an awesome reviewer!_

**Chelsea:** _I'm happy you're enjoying it!_

**Avery-88:** _You leave the nicest compliments...:)_

**enjorli:** _Wow, coming from you (one of my favorite Fanfiction.net authors) that was a huge compliment. THANKS!!_

**D:** _Thank you!_

**lady-sanctuary:** _I'm glad I affected you as a writer. Thanks!_

**chocol8skittle:** _OMG! I'm sorry to have made you cry like that! I didn't mean to, but I hope you liked the chapter anyway. THANK YOU TIMES A THOUSAND!_

**NitenGale:** _No, I wasn't abused personally but I know people that have been. Don't worry, you're not prying. ;) Do you like the story so far?_

**Fellow:** _Wow! Thank you!_

**atbabey:** _Awwww!_

**Uchiha Hitomi:** _I love you Squabcakes! LOL!_

_Here goes nothing!_  
  


Hermione had cried into Draco's chest for over an hour. When her anguish-filled tears had finally subsided, she was left breathing heavily into him, her body tired and worn out. Draco just sat there, stroking her hair, consoling her the best he could while he was still crying with her. Now, they just sat on the floor together, Draco cradling her in his protective arms. Hermione's face stung with salty tears that had just dried, but she didn't want to rub the uncomfortable feeling away, for fear of moving would bring her back to reality. For some reason, Hermione felt safe in Draco's arms, a feeling that she had not experienced for many years. They were sitting in silence when Draco loosened his grip on Hermione.

  
"Granger...do you mind if I call you Hermione from now on?" He asked softly, looking down at her frail figure. Although Draco didn't see it, Hermione's eyes snapped open in suprise. She didn't have the courage to look into his eyes, so she gently nodded her head, nuzzling it deeper into his warm, damp chest. And Hermione didn't see this, but Draco let the smallest of smiles come onto his face. It was gone as quickly as it had come. Draco was thinking about his experiences from that day when he heard Hermione yawning. Looking down again, he said "Hermione, I think you should rest now." Hermione shuddered in his arms, and then nodded. Draco gently lifted Hermione off the floor with him, placing her on the bed with suprising tenderness. He pulled the covers up all around her when she grabbed his hand. Draco quickly turned around and looked deep in her eyes. There, he saw desperation...fear. 

  
"Draco, will...will you stay with me tonight? Please..don't leave me alone," she whimpered. Draco stopped short for a minute, the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. 

  
_Wait a second...Hermione just called me Draco. And I'm calling her Hermione! AND SHE WANTS ME TO SLEEP WITH HER?_ Hermione heard him gulp. Just then, he sighed, smirked, and began to take off his shoes. Hermione just smiled at him, with no idea what she was getting herself into. When Draco had taken off his robes, shoes, and all the other layers of clothing, he was left in only his boxers. Today they were sleek black with an elastic waist. Hermione, blushing, snuggled into her pillow, watching him as he walked around to the other side of the bed. Draco could feel her eyes on him. He inwardly smirked. 

  
When he reached the other side of the bed, Draco hoisted himself up with agility, lying down on his back on top of the comforter, folding his hands behind his head. He was awkwardly twiddling with his thumbs when he heard Hermione begin to speak.

  
"Draco...why are you being nice to me?" She whispered softly.

  
"Because...I may not like you very much, but no one...NO ONE deserves that. Not even you," Draco said, with such tenderness that Hermione turned on her other side to look at him. 

  
"Why did you choose now to be nice to me? Why not when you didn't know about my...life?"

  
"Because I was raised to believe that Muggle-borns are lowly, inferior, and disgusting. When I saw what happened to you...what you endured every day...it was like, this violent slap back into reality. My family may be pureblooded wizards, but when it comes down to it, it doesn't make any bloody difference," Draco replied bitterly. Hermione listened to him intently, pondering what he was saying to him.

  
"I'm sorry. You must get so lonely," Hermione said, still whispering.

  
"I'm in Slytherin. Slytherins--no--_Malfoy's_...are meant to be lonely. That's the way we are. That's the way we always have been and always will be." Draco tunred his head away from Hermione, attempting to hide his emotions. But she had seen, even from the dim light of the candle on her bedside table. 

  
"Draco, you don't have to be alone. It's a choice you make. No one else can make it for you. Not the Slytherins, not even your Father. Only you." When Draco didn't acknowledge what she was saying, Hermione took his chin in her hand, facing it towards her. To his suprise, her eyes were glistening with tears. 

  
"Draco, when I was ten years old, my father...my _real _father...he killed himself. He didn't even realize that I was standing there, listening to him crying through his bedroom door. I heard him crying, so I opened the door a little bit and, he pulled the trigger." Hermione heard him give a sharp intake of breath, but she continued. " I always blamed myself, I thought it was become I wasn't the person he wanted. I wasn't good enough..I wasn't good enough for him to keep on living. I always knew he was sad, but I never thought that he would do that. That's why I was so quiet in my first year, and was always hiding myself in books and my schoolwork. But then, in third year...he came. My mother was so sad she couldn't see what kind of person he was, but I did. They got married, and she didn't know him." By now, Hermione was crying, her body shaking. "Remember how I was so defiant third year?" Draco nodded, remembering how she slapped him. "That's why....I just miss him so much," she whispered after a pause. Tears were silently making their way down her cheeks.

  
"Anyway, my point is, Harry and Ron were my only friends, and they didn't even see what was really happening. But you...you knew something was wrong, even though you hated me. I wanted to say thank you," Hermione finished, gazing into his grey eyes. Draco didn't say anything, but suddenly everything made sense...all of her behaviour and actions were intricately based on the life she kept hidden so expertly hidden from the people she called friends. Hermione sighed and once again sank into her pillows, accepting the fact that he wouldn't respond. After minutes of silence, Draco rustled on the bed, adjusting his position. His voice broke out clearly into her room, which was now barely lit by the waning flame.

  
"Hermione...I don't hate you. I might have been jealous of you, or not liked you very much, but deep down, I never hated you." He sighed, expecting her to laugh at him or something in return, but strangely, she didn't. He felt her body on his and looked down to see Hermione, her arms wrapped around his torso, her head nestled comfortably in the crook of his neck. In the fading light, Draco Malfoy smiled, placed a hand on her back, and closed his eyes, welcoming sleep kindly.

The next morning, Draco felt his mind nudging at him annoyingly. He snapped into consciousness rather violently, as he did every morning. He woke up at the same time very day, so his body acted like it's own alarm clock. When he felt suprising warmth coming from his body, he looked down to see Hermione, her arms wrapped around his chest, and her right leg intertwined with his left. When the memories of the previous day came rushing back to him, Draco frowned, but Hermione stirring was enough to wipe that frown upside down. She moaned, annoyed, and opened her eyes to see herself close to straddling a pale, relatively muscular body. Her eyes widened all the way in suprise, but she looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring curiously down at her. It felt good to him, to wake up in her arms. He pushed the thought away though. Still staring at her, he chuckled. "What's the matter?" 

  
"It just suprised me, that's all. I didn't really remember at first, the events of last night. But, thank you so much Draco. That was the first night since my step-father came that I slept without nightmares. You...you make me feel safe." With that, Hermione dig her head back into his chest and sighed contently. Draco couldn't stop the huge smile that spread its way across his face. He stroked her hair with one hand and concentrated on the windows. Wandless magic came easy to him from years of practice. In a mere five seconds, the curtains on the windows rolled down to the floor and the room dimmed a little bit. 

  
"It's Saturday Hermione. Go back to sleep," Draco whispered.

  
"Happily," she murmered back. 

  


_I really want to stop here...but I won't! ;)_

  
A few hours later, Hermione woke with a smile still on her face. Remembering all that had happened, the fact that someone else was carrying her burden with her, took off a lot of the weight from her shoulders. But, as she opened her eyes and ran her hand along the bed next to her, she realized that no one was there. Suprised, she slowly raised herself upright and looked around her room, searching for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Hermione scratched her head in bewilderment and heard a familiar sound coming from the bathroom...HER bathroom! Hermione smiled mischeviously and slipped from her bed, running over to the bathroom door in a hurry. 

  
The noise from inside was a sound that Hermione never would have imagined could come from someone as rude, boring, and slimy as Draco. He was singing in the shower. Very well I might add. (For any of you who care, Tom Felton is said to have an amazing voice so I couldn't help myself here.) The sound of running water muffled it a bit, but she could still make out the words. 

  
"_Carve your heart out yourself  
Hopelissness is your cell  
Since you've drawn out these lines  
Are you protected from trying times?_

__

_Man, it takes a silly girl  
To lie about the dreams she has  
But lord, it takes a lonely one   
To wish that she had never dreamt them at all_

__

_Oh look now, there you go with hope again  
Oh you're so sure that I'll be leaving in the end_

__

_Dig your ditch deep enough  
To keep you clear of the sun  
You've been burned more than once  
You don't think much of trust_

__

_Oh look now, there you go with hope again  
But I'll be sure your secret's safe with me  
Oh you're so sure that I'll be leaving in the end  
You're treating me like I'm already gone  
But I'm not, I will star where you are, always_"

By the time he had finished singing, Hermione felt fuzzy all over, as if her body had fallen asleep but her mind was still active. He was a singer...? Hermione thought over the words for a moment before silently opening the door to the bathroom and sighed as the moist air seeped into her skin, creating a lingering feeling of soothing. As Draco hummed some more of the song, Hermione sat down on the counter and listened to his voice resonate within her. In the next ten minutes, the sound of running water stopped and Hermione saw Draco's arm protruding from the shower curtain, groping for a towel that was just beyond his reach. Hermione smiled and walked over to the towel rack, handing him the soft blue one that was hanging from it. He subconsiously said 'thanks' and stepped out of the shower with the towel around his waist, his body slick with water and his hair plastered to his head. When he saw Hermione he jumped back slightly in suprise.

  
"Grang..Hermione. What in bloody hell are you doing in here? How long were you listening? Because if you think that you--" But Draco was cut off when Hermione put her index finger over his lips like she had done that night, when they had first touched. Draco's eyes searched hers for an answer, anything to give him a clue as to what was going on. Hermione's finger lingered on his lips for another moment as Hermione's eyes wandered over his body, both of their breathing quickened. What happened next surprised both of them: Draco brought a hand up to her cheek, slowly bringing her face closer to his, and their noses touched. A jolt of electricity passed in between them; Hermione shuddered in delight. Then, they brought their faces close once again and tenderly touched their lips together for a long, gentle, and passionate kiss. 

  
**A/N:** _Well??? I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Do things make more sense now? LoL._

  
**A/N2:** _I wanted to say that Draco might seem a little OOC, but how can Draco be completely in character if it's a DMHG fic? Ya know what I mean??? Haha. BTW: The song Draco sang belongs to the Dashboard Confessionals. I don't own it!_

  
**A/N3:** _LoL. Sorry, one more thing. I'm going not gonna update until I have 65 reviews...SO REVIEW! :) Thanks everyone!_  
**sundaym0rning**


	9. That She Can Never Be

**Chapter 9: That She Can Never Be**

  
**_You know what guys? I say 65 reviews and I get 75...you can never give me a break can you? LOL J/K. I love the reviews, keep them coming!_**

**Miroku's Child-Bearer:** _That's a good attitude to have, I wouldn't want pity either, just know that my heart goes out to you okay?_

**Reader:** _REALLY? WOW!_

**dacohermionefan:** _Thanks!_

**enjorli:** _AwWwWwWwW....:)_

**irishsapphire:** _THANKS! BTW: I'm Irish!! LoL._

**XxAnimeLover14xX:** _I know, right? Tom Felton rocks my socks off. But don't you just love that people like him more than they like Harry, and Tom's the BAD guy?? LoL._

**Elizabeth Tears:** _I'm glad the story is different, and not like, CLICHED. I try not to make it cliched. How am I doing so far?_

**Regina-Terrae:** _YAY!_

**Nitengale:**_ LoL. Thanks!_

**Avery-88:** _I'm happy I could make your day...:)_

**Michaela:** _OMG! "absolutely amazing"...That totally made me squeal in delight. THANKS! BTW: About that other stuff, you'll find out later...wink wink_

**Samara Potter:** _Thanks! UPDATE YOUR FICS SOON!_

**JesterFeign:** _You're an awesome reviewer! I know the Dashboard Confessionals rock!_

**ginnystwin:** _That's right, you BETTER update your story soon! LoL. Thanks! And BTW, is your name REALLY Ginny Weasley?? haha_

  


  
**::Recap::**

  
"Grang..Hermione. What in bloody hell are you doing in here? How long were you listening? Because if you think that you--" But Draco was cut off when Hermione put her index finger over his lips like she had done that night, when they had first touched. Draco's eyes searched hers for an answer, anything to give him a clue as to what was going on. Hermione's finger lingered on his lips for another moment as Hermione's eyes wandered over his body, both of their breathing quickened. What happened next surprised both of them: Draco brought a hand up to her cheek, slowly bringing her face closer to his, and their noses touched. A jolt of electricity passed in between them; Hermione shuddered in delight. Then, they brought their faces close once again and tenderly touched their lips together for a long, gentle, and passionate kiss. 

Hermione's arms subconsciously found their way around his neck, smooth with water and shampoo. The kiss intensified so much that Hermione thought she was going to explode with ecstacy, wanting more and more every second. Draco's hands rested on her lower back, pulling her close to him, passionately devouring her innocence in a burst of desire. Hermione couldn't fight her mind telling her that he would only hurt her, like everyone else, because her heart was telling her that this was what she had been waiting for her entire life. The intense longing knawed at her, and now that her dreams were coming true, she couldn't pull away. Draco let out a soft moan as their lips caressed eachother, hot and cold, brave and fearful, love and hate, life. They belonged...as if the world had been waiting for them to be together. Hermione was pressing herself harder against body when he started to lead her out of the bathroom and into Hermione's bedroom. Still snogging like mad, they somehow made their way to the giant bed and hoisted themselves onto it. Draco was ontop of Hermione, slowly trying to unwrap his towel from his waist. Hermione, however, saw this and pushed him off of her. Caught by suprise Draco fell off the side of the bed.

  
"Oi Granger! What in bloody hell was that?!" Draco yelled from the floor. Hermione leaned over the bed and gazed at him, bursting out into laughter. Draco raised one eyebrow in annoyance, looking back up at her. 

  
"Think that's funny, do you?" Draco said, sounding deathly mad. The smile faded from Hermione's face, and then Draco quickly grabbed her upper torso, dragging her onto the floor as well. She screamed in delight, trying to get away. Draco just pinned her arms to the floor, looking highly amused. 

  
"Well, Miss Granger, I wonder what Potter and the Weasel would say if they were to find you like this...maybe I should call them up here?" Raising her own eyebrows in suprise and playfullness, Hermione shook her head slowly, as if to say "You WOULDN'T". Draco then did something very...un-Draco-like. He started to tickle her! Hermione began squealing, trying to get away, laughing hysterically. Draco was laughing also, still in his loose towel. Hermione was now screaming, begging him to stop. 

  
"Tell me I'm the most handsome man you've ever seen, and I'll stop," he said with a huge smile on his face. He was straddling her on the floor so he moved upwards as Hermione scrunched her face up with pain. She screamed again, this time in pain. Draco was suprised, but not stupid. He quickly got off of her as Hermione sat up, running a hand down her back, trying to see what it looked like. Draco was staring in curiousity, wondering what she was doing exactly. 

  
"Draco," Hermione's voice was clogged with pain and tears. "Please get me a wet rag?" She asked politely. Draco nodded and ran into the bathroom, coming a minute later in boxers, holding a piece of wet white cloth. Handing it to her prudently, he watched her as she sadly lay down on her stomach and lifted her shirt off her back. Draco was suprised at her actions, but nevertheless went to stand by her when she called his name. 

  
"You saw what happened...please, help me clean them," she whispered hoarsely. What Draco saw stopped his heart; her back was covered in bruises, gashes, scars, and cuts. He gasped in disgust as he took the rag from her hand.

  
"How could someone do this to you?" He asked. Hermione shook her head, and stuck her fist in her mouth. He gently placed the rag on her back, wiping away the blood, pressing on the wounds with the utmost care. Hermione whimpered in pain and dug her head deep into her mattress. Draco looked up at her, her entire body tensing up in pain. 

  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. Hermione shook her head again, but spoke. 

  
"It's not your fault...we have to bandage the wounds though, or else they won't heal. You don't know a healing spell advanced enough for these, and I most definately can't go to Madam Pomfrey. I guess I have to do it the old fashioned way," her voice was laced with pain. Draco frowned, and picked up his wand, and white bandages came out of the tip, wrapping themselves around Hermione's torso. Blood seeped through the bandages although it didn't come all the way through, but the rag was stained crimson and was now dripping her pain on the maroon rug. He threw out the rag in the bathroom and couldn't stop the tear that slipped down his cheek. He wiped it away and went to sit with her on her bed, but she wasn't there. A breeze tickled his shirtless chest, and he walked toward the balcony, seeing her in her pyjama pants and a new t-shirt, staring wistfully at the Hogwarts grounds, her hair blowing around her face dramatically. She looked like and angel that lost it's wings. an angel who wanted to fly again.

  
"What are we doing?" She whispered. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, careful of her back. Hermione smiled a bit. 

  
"I don't know. But whatever it was...it felt good," Draco replied.

  
"It felt great, but you know it's never going to work." Hermione frowned as Draco released her, turning her aeound to face him.

  
"Why not? Why can't it work?"

"Because...our houses would tear us apart from eachother. Gryffindor would disown me, and Slytherin would murder you in your sodding sleep, Draco. We would start something...irreversible. The Gryffindor Mudblood Bookworm with the All-Mighty Slytherin Prince? No way. Plus, Harry and Ron would never speak to me again. There's just too much going against us." Hermione looked away, not understanding why she always had to make things logical.

  
"Hermione. I don't CARE what they think. It's our last year. Who bloody cares anymore? Let's give it a shot," he pleaded. 

  
"Why would you want someone like me anyway?" She asked sadly after a pause, looking at the ground. Draco brought her face towards his, and said, "I wanna make you feel beautiful." Hermione smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling warmth spread through her.

  
"You've done it now Granger. Now, I'm never letting you go." Hermione laughed into his shoulder. For the first time in her life, things were looking up for Hermione Granger. 

"So, what were you planning on doing Dumbledore?" Colin Creevy asked from his chair excitedly. He was a Gryffindor Prefect, and in his sixth year, but he still hadn't lost that annoying eager personality. Dumbledore looked over at Colin with a twinkle in his eye, pondering the boy's question. Hermione was staring at Dumbledore from her own seat. Dumbledore had brought the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl together for one meeting, and everyone was curious as to why they were all jumbled together like this. 

  
"I want you all to plan an...event," Dumbledore said. The students murmered in confusion, but Dumbeldore put his hands up, stopping their chatter.

  
"By event, I mean...a celebration of the year. For the holidays. A party, perhaps?" Dumbledore said innocently. An anxious Hufflepuff Prefect in the back of the room named Geneva O'Connell jumped up and down in excitement. 

  
"OH! WHAT ABOUT A BALL? You know, like the one we had in fifth year? That would be magnificent!" She squealed. The other students nodded in agreement, looking expectantly at Dumbledore. He looked doubtful, but he sighed and smiled, looking around the room. 

  
"Alright then. It will be arranged." There was applause heard around the room. "The jobs of the prefects are decorations, food, etcetera. The jobs of the Head Boy and Girl will be to plan a trip to Hogsmeade to get dress robes and things. You're duties include forms of entertainment and music. You will be in charge of required attire and what age group will be allowed to attend. I expect nothing less than good working conditions and reasonable results. Am I understood?" Dumbledore said kindly. The students nodded and filed out of Dumbledores office in suprise and excitement. Draco brushed his hand against Hermione's when Dumbledore's voice was heard again.

  
"Miss Granger? May I have a word?" Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and turned around, walking back into Dumbledore's office. They talked for a while (Sorry everyone, I can't tell you what their talking about yet! You'll find out later!), and Hermione exited his office in numb awe. When Draco caught her eye during lunch, she looked away and started talking to Harry and Ron about their upcoming Quidditch match. 

  


**What do you think? Balls are so overused now, but I don't care. It's my story and I'll do what I want! LoL.**

  
**A/N:** _This may be a stretch, but I was hoping to get 90 reviews for this chapter. I'll update in a few days if I don't get 90, but if I did get 90, I'd give you a long chapter right away. Pleeeeaaaassse_ **REVIEW!**

  
**A/N:** _I know this chapter is kind of short, I hope you liked it anyway!_

**sundaym0rning 0o**


	10. She Wades in Insecurity

**Chapter 10: She Wades in Insecurity**

  
****

**Chrisoriented:** _You love my writing??? YAY!_

**Miroku's Child-Bearer:** _You're damn right I care! LoL. You rock!_

**Gabrielle Madden-Lovato:** _I'm glad I could inspire you! Hehe._

**enjorli:** _I know, he is pretty sexy when he's cocky...I guess me and you are just weird huh? LoL._

**NitenGale:** _NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE! Hahaha._

**Sutenayi:** _Dude, YOU FRICKEN ROCK!_

**lizziegurl15:** _Thank you very much._

**neonsploogle0025:** _Yes, the "choose" thing is from Good Will Hunting. I made a note about that in the first chapter, at the bottom. BTW, cool penname!_

**bkwrmbenny:** _Thank you so incredibly much, when people give me specific reasons why my writing is good, it makes me all fuzzy! :)_

**Beth:** _No, I'm not offended! Although I was not abused personally, I know people that have been...You think I'm a terrific writer? I'm screaming right now!!! THANK YOU!_

  
**Now here is that long chapter I promised you guys...LoL. I can't believe I actually got 90 reviews, I'm so excited right now!**

  


"Damn, I'm good!" Harry exclaimed, speeding past Hermione on his Firebolt. He was practicing for his Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Hermione had set the Snitch loose in the pouring rain, and Harry had caught it in a matter of seconds. 

  
"Oh, don't get conceited now Harry!" Hermione yelled after him, holding an umbrella above her head on the field. She stared upwards, wondering where Harry had gone, when she felt a ruffling breeze pass her. She turned around to see a blur of color spiraling upwards, a blur that very much resembled her raven-haired best friend. 

  
"Harry! Get down here this instant! You've been practicing in the rain for over an hour!" Hermione screamed at his moving figure. Almost immediately, Harry flew down to greet her and flew around her in dizzying circles. Hermione scolded his immature behaviour before beginning to walk inside. Harry followed her, laughing the whole way.

  
When Harry and Hermione had cleaned themselves off, they walked down the many flights of stairs to get to the Great Hall for dinner. Ron was already waiting at the table for them impatiently.

  
"Oi! Where have you two been all this time?" Ron asked, obviously annoyed.

  
"I was just watching Harry practice for the match next week, relax Ron," Hermione said innocently, helping herself to some rice pilaf. Ron glared at her incredilously, but after a moment shook his head and sighed in deafeat. All of sudden, a great clapping noise was heard. Every student in the Great Hall looked up to see Dumbledore standing, clapping his hands incessantly to get everyone's attention.

  
"Quiet, quiet please everyone. I have a very important announcement to make. The Head Boy and Girl, and the Prefects, have organized an upcoming event for the year. On Friday of next week, Christmas Eve, there will be a ball." At this, cheers and the buzzing of excitement ran through the Great Hall. Dumbledore smiled, and yet again clapped his hands to get their attention. "As I was saying, this ball will be held for fourth years and up, but if someone is invited as a date, it need not matter if you are a third year. The Hogsmeade trip is scheduled for Wednesday evening for fourth years and above, so if you plan on asking someone below fourth year, I suggest you do so before that trip. As for attire, you will be purchasing your clothing at one of the many shops in Hogsmeade, and it does not necessarily have to be robes. As their are many muggle-borns in this school, you will be permitted to wear robes or muggle-clothing. It is your decision completely. I look forward to your presence at our Christmas Feast and Ball." At Dumbledore's parting statement, cheers and loud applause erupted from the amazingly large room, and it's size magnified the sound, making it almost deafening. Hermione smiled to herself, as did mostly everybody. It was going to be incredible. 

  


  
It was Tuesday, the day before the big trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione had been asked to go with four seventh years, two sixth years, and many fourth years. With all seriousness she was absolutely astounded that that many people had been interested in her. But she only had her eye on one person, and he was watching her from his seat at the back of the room during their Care of Magical Creatures class. Their current teacher was Professor Pereptua Glasstommer, because Hagrid had decided that Gamekeeper was much more to his liking. Professor Glasstommer was a middle-aged woman with a shock of blue hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a stunning blue and she had a loud voice, that was most of the time used to scold Seamus Finnigan, who harboured a secret crush on the woman. Today, they were having a specially planned class on banshees. It was nine o'clock at night and the whole class was walking towards the Forbidden Forest. Professor Glasstommer stopped near Hagrid's hut, and the class shuffled in the darkness uncomfortably. 

  
"Alright everyone, as you know, Banshees are usually omens of death. They can be heard weeping or wailing when a death or disaster is about to occur. A Banshee may look like a lovely young maiden, or she may appear as an ugly, old hag with red eyes from weeping. Sometimes Banshees are seen combing their long hair, but beware; if one of these hairs are to fall on you, it is a very bad omen indeed. The earliest reference to a Banshee was in 1437 when a Banshee foretold the death of James I of Scotland. The word Banshee is an anglicized form of the Gaelic 'bean sidhe', or 'ban sith', which simply means 'woman fairy'. Now, is everyone ready to go in?" The teacher asked excitedly, clapping her hands together. The whold class groaned, but nodded. Professor Glasstommer didn't notice their artificial enthusiasm as they followed her into the dark depths of the Forbidden Forest. 

  
While walking through the forest with only wand light to guide them, someone wailed. Not an ordinary type of wail, a stifled, loud wail that was coming from the back of the group. Parvati, who had been clutching Ron's arm like her life depended on it, screamed in fear. 

  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT WAS THAT?!" She screamed in fear. At her proclomation, everyone started whispering, fear edging around the already cramped atmosphere. Professor Glasstommer had stopped the group in place, trying to silence the students without much success, when someone started laughing. A Sytherin. Draco Malfoy to be exact.

  
"Draco Malfoy! HEAD BOY! 20 points from Slytherin! HOW DARE YOU! I don't want anymore of that behaviour or it's back to school and detention with me for a month!" The Slytherins groaned in annoyance, but trudged on behind her anyway.

  


It seemed like they had all been walking for hours when they came to a clearing in the woods. There were huge willow trees in the area, while dead pines surrounded the clearing. It seemed like a beating heart in a decaying body. Moonlight filtered through the clearing, the lavender and green clothing of the trees sank toward the gorund, where green grass carpeted it. Hermione was among the first to notice a solitary being sitting on a protruding tree branch. 

  
The figure was tall and pale, and a woman. A beautiful woman, who looked around 18, and she had black hair passed her waist. Her eyes were red and her gaze followed the large group of teenagers coming toward her. Some of the students gasped or recoiled, but Hermione was entranced. While everyone else fluttered about in quiet conversation about the ethereal being, which stood so mysteriously across from them, she kept on walking toward it. The girl cocked her head to one side and stuck her head toward the moon, gliding toward Hermione in the middle of the clearing.

  
"Hermione! Be careful!" Squealed Lavender Brown from behind Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione glanced backwards to see everyone gaping in awe. Harry was fighting the urge to follow her and drag her away from the creature, but fought his natural instinct when he saw the teacher smiling in delight. Hermione was getting closer and closer to the creature when it stopped gliding. Hermione stopped walking. They were now roughly three feet apart. The Banshee cocked its' head to one side and studied Hermione, gliding once again around her body, looking her up and down as if memorizing her appearance. 

  
"_Hermione Granger_," the Banshee purred, its voice like hot ice, dragging the syllables dangerously. Hermione gulped. 

  
"_You do not know who you are, or who anyone else is, for you are afraid of being alone. That they will push you away._" The Banshee was now standing behind her, whispering in her ear. The Banshee cackled mirthlessly. Hermione closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

  
"What do you want from me?" Hermione whispered.

  
"_When was the last time that you truthfully smiled?_" The Banshee whispered. A pause. "_You cannot remember, can you? I smell it...the stench of your sadness could be detected even before you entered this forest...Yet no one sees it_," she hissed. There were murmers from the group, but the Banshee silenced them with one deathly glare. It was deathly quiet for a moment, when a loud humming was heard. The class whipped their heads in the other direction to see two more Banshees gliding toward them, one brushing their hair innocently. The other had a long, drawn out face and looked ready to kill. She was horridly ugly. 

  
"Okay, class, everyone step closer and observe what is in front of you. I want two rolls of parchment on this for Thursday's clss," the professor said in awe. She waa astounded at what had just occured in front of her. The hesitant steps of the class alerted Hermione and she turned around to see the rest of the class walking toward her. She looked at the ground as she felt Harry's arm around her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. She still felt cold, even when Ron hugged her reassuringly.

  
"I wonder what that beast was on about you being sad. You're perfectly fine to me," Ron said with a huge smile. Hermione attempted to smile back at Ron , but all that showed was a twisted grimace. Ron frowned but dismissed it. While the rest of the class was observing the Banshees, Hermione took her first chance to slip away from the group. She walked to the Willow tree and sat under its protective arms, where she felt oddly protected. She shivered in the cold of the December night. Her breath was seen in the dim light of the night. She couldn't hide from one person though, and a head of blonde hair walked after her. 

  
"They don't know what they're talking about," Draco said to her, scowling at Ron and Harry. Hermione shuddered again in the cold.

  
"It's not their fault. They just don't know what happened," Hermione replied in their defense.

  
"It IS their fault. They are supposed to be your best friends, and they have no bloody idea about what happens to you when you're at home." Draco sat down next to her and played with some grass he had ripped out of the ground. 

  
Hermione had nothing to say to that. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. They were supposed to be her greatest friends, and yet the only person who figured it out was her worst enemy. Not my enemy anymore, Hermione thought with a smile. When she felt warmth suddenly spread through her, she looked over to see that Draco had placed his cloak over her small body. She smiled up at him, pulling it around her closely. Draco ran a slender, graceful finger over her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes in content as she felt comforted and warm. The feeling lingered even as Draco got up and walked back over to the group, but she did not follow him. She heard a sort of humming again, and she turned around to see the Banshee from before who had been brushing her hair, gliding back toward the forest. Hermione recognized the tune and stood up to talk to her. 

  
"Wait!" She called. The Banshee stopped in middair, and very slowly turned around to face Hermione. 

  
"What were you humming?" Hermione asked breathlessly. It was so...beautiful. The Banshee studied Hermione for a few seconds before gliding toward her and stopping when her cheek was touching Hermione's. She slowly whispered something into Hermione's ear.

  
"_Don't go back._" With that, the Banshee pulled away and began to brush her hair again. When about a minute had passed, the Banshee began to hum again, and glided back into the forest. 

  
Hermione looked down to see, on her cloak, a long, black hair.

**So? Didja like it? I hope it wasn't too short, I wanted the shopping and stuff to be its own chapter. You see, I didn't think I was actually going to get 90 reviews...LoL. THANK YOU!**

  
**A/N:** _I'm sorry, I won't be able to update until around July 30th, because I'm going on vacation and I won't have a computer. I'M SORRY EVERYONE!_

**A/N2:** _The information about Banshees was acquired from the book "Guide to the Fairy Ring" by Anna Franklin. Some of it is quoted, so thanks to Anna Franklin!_  
****

**A/N3:** _What do you think if we try for 110 reviews? I KNOW YOU GUYS CAN DO IT!_

**sundaym0rning**


	11. And Hides Herself Inside of Me

**Chapter 11: And Hides Herself Inside of Me**

  
_**Hello everyone, I'm back! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE OVER 120 REVIEWS! WOO-HOO! **_

  
**Miroku's Child-Bearer:** _I'll definitely try and get around to that! :)_

**JesterFeign:** _You REALLY know how to make a girl smile! Thanks!_

**XxAnimeLover14xX:** _I don't think Hermione is going to die, but it is undecided because I haven't finished this fic yet. I was thinking about writing a sequal to it that takes place after their Hogwarts years._

**Belle64:** _Is it really one of the best? WOW!_

**enjorli:** _I don't know why, but the "har har" thing made me laugh so hard. :D_

**Chrisoriented:** _No that was a message, not a song. Sorry for the confusion! Thanks!_

**Michaela:** _Thank you so much! Yes, I am fully Irish, but I live in the U.S.A. and was born here! (No accent)..._

**everfallingrain:** _OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You just gave me inspiration for a new HGDM fic that I am writing. I was hoping to name the fic after your penname if that's okay. Please drop me a review and tell me whatcha think!_

**Beth:** _HAHA! No, don't worry, that won't happen. Fics like that piss me off too, so I was not planning on having that happen in any one of my story. But thanks for the comment! By the way, earlier in that chapter, the teacher said that if one of the Banshee's hairs was to fall on you, it was a very bad omen, so it has nothing to do with potions or anything. It's simply a bad omen! _

**theclownsclosein:** _Draco and Hermione don't share a bathroom, and I'm not big on sex scenes, but I have written one that is a sex scene partially. It won't be until later in the story though! Thanks!_

**Terminatrix T-X:** _LoL Thanks for reviewing all the new chapters, you rock! And I'm glad you think my story kicks so much ass! Also, I just might use that line from Joan of Arcadia, even though I don't really watch the show. The Avril song too. You gave me so many good ideas! :D_

**danradcliffe6656:** _OOC means "out of character" and BTW means "by the way"! Thanks for your reviews!_

**periwinklemagic:** _Thanks a bunch!_

**the-insufferable-know-it-all:** _Thank you, I love it when people say I'm brilliant! LoL._

  
**_Here it goes!_**

  


Hermione woke up the next day, blinking wearily as the sun shined through her window. Her momentary pleasure was interuppted though as she noticed how cold it was. She shivered once before slipping off of her magnificent bed and taking her satin maroon robe off the bed-post and carefully wrapping it around her body. Her back was still throbbing painfully, so Hermione had to be extra careful with herself for the time being. 

  
  
When Hermione remembered that today was the big Hogsmeade trip, she smiled to herself and took a shower, taking the time to appreciate the weather and put on a pair dark blue hip-huggers, a red long-sleeved shirt, and a black button-down jacket that went gracefully to the middle of her thighs. Also, a pair of Doc-Martens and a dark blue scarf to wrap around her neck, and a matching hat that simply covered the top of her head, her curls falling out of the sides. _(For those of you who who have seen the third movie, picture the hat she wore to the Hogsmeade trip. It looks like that.)_

  
  
Hermione made her way out of the portrait hole and down the many staircases and corridors, when she entered the Great Hall. Walking confidantly to the Gryffindor table, she noticed Harry and Ron talking feverishly about something, away from the group. A lot of people hadn't arrived in the Great Hall yet.

  
  
"Hermione! Guess who I asked to the ball?" Harry chimed happily. Hermione didn't have to think twice before knowing who it was.

  
  
"Ginny?" She said obviously, sitting down next to Ron. But, as soon as Ron saw her, he stood up in disgust and walked nonchalantly away from them, stopping for a moment to glare at Harry, and then turned around once again, sitting next to Lavender at the far end of the table. Hermione stared after him in confusion, her eyes pleading his for answers.

  
  
"Oh bloody hell, what did I do this time?" Hermione asked, popping some fresh blueberries into her mouth in aggravation. Harry sighed and clasped his hands together on the table, observing the young witch sitting across from him. 

  
  
"WHAT?!" Her mouth still full of blueberries. Harry simply sighed again and shook his head, leaning into the table a little bit, as if afraid to be overheard. 

  
  
"Hermione. Last night, Draco Malfoy was hitting on you. Ronald Weasley is all about you. Dramatic tension ensued. Were you born without radar?" (A/N: Yeah, Terminatrix T-X!) Hermione coughed up the blueberries she was swallowing and, as soon as her fit subsided, looked Harry dead in the eyes and her mouth dropped open. 

  
  
"Ron...likes me?" She questioned him quietly, thinking. Harry nodded.

  
"Yes, since second year. But he saw Malfoy putting his cloak over you last night, and then he touched your cheek, and you didn't seem to mind it. I don't know what the bloody hell is going on between you two, but he's taking it really hard." 

  
  
"Oh, NO. I didn't know you saw us! This wasn't supposed to happen..." The girl rambled, stuffing her head in her hands. Harry took her hands in his and directed her chin toward him.

  
  
"Hermione, I honestly can't believe for the life of me why anyone would want to be with that malicious, conniving, back-stabbing little git, but if you see something in him, then I know that he must be pretty special," he said softly. Hermione gave him the smallest of smiles before sending one last worried look down the table to Ron, and then sped out of the Great Hall to meet with Ginny about their plans for the day. 

  


  
  
Hermione hadn't seen Draco all day and she was starting to worry that Ron had cursed him into oblivion in his sleep when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Turning around she found herself staring into the silver orbs that were Draco's very existence. Anyone could see pain behind their eyes, it just took very special people to acknowledge that pain and try and make it go away.

  
  
"Where have you been, love? I haven't seen you since yesterday," he said, stepping into the horseless carriage first so that he could pull her in. "Easy on your back," he said consolingly. Hermione was, although she couldn't stop herself from wincing in pain whenever she made a drastic move that took her whole body to perform.

  
"I know, I'm sorry. It turns out Ron and Harry saw you give me your cloak last night and now Ron is furious with me," Hermione explained, her eyes filling with tears. Draco sighed and looked out of the window as the carriage began to move. 

  
  
"Hermione, love, I hate to be the one to say this but Weasley has liked you forever, and I'm not suprised that he's angry at you. It's frolicking with the enemy. But, if he was really your friend he would be able to accept your happiness and not betray you as a friend just because you like someone else. You can't control who you fall for." Hermione gazed at Draco strangely. He shifted uncomfortably and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

  
  
"Merlin Granger, just spit it out!" Hermione smirked and shook her head in disbelief. 

  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Draco?" She asked. Draco arched an eyebrow. "You are aware that everything you just said was the complete truth, it was helpful, and it actually didn't have anything to do with the words "bloody, slimy, sodding, or 'I'd watch it if I were you, Scarhead!'...don't you?" Hermione exclaimed. Draco smirked at her and gathered her in his arms affectionately.

  
  
"Oh damn, do you see what you've turned me into, woman?" Draco replied, laughing at their silliness.

  
Draco and Hermione had decided to meet eachother in their Common Room at eight o'clock so that they could do their nightly patrol and talk about the ball, but Hermione told him that she was going to take a carriage back with Ginny. He agreed and they were now heading in seperate directions; Draco to The Three Broomsticks and Hermione to Charlotte's Robes and Dresses for Special Occasions. Many people had owled their parents or siblings in a desperate attempt to have a set of dress robes or a muggle dress sent to them, and that's what many of them did. 

  
  
When Hermione stepped into the shop, she saw Padma Patil looking over the price tag of one set of robes, Geneva O'Connel trying on a blue muggle dress which was actually very pretty on her, and Ginny Weasley flipping through random sets of dress robes, looking very bored. Hermione walked casually over to Ginny, tapping her on the shoulder and seeing the bright smile alight the girls' face when she saw her. 

  
  
"Hullo Hermione, I've been looking for a few minutes but I haven't seen anything yet. I'm going with Harry!" Ginny said happily. Hermione was just helping Ginny sort through the rack which was labeled "ON SALE!", when she saw a very pretty color attract her attention. It was a pair of green, leaf-green dress robes, which had a very prominent flower design sewn up the side, and bell-sleeves. Hermione pulled the robes off the rack and smiled, placing them in Ginny's eyesight. As soon as she saw them, her eyes lit up and she scurried into the dressing room. 

  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione decided to look for something that she herself could wear to the ball. She had enough money, as she had accidentally taken their whole sack of galleons when she had flooed to the Leaky Cauldron that day, but she wanted to find something that really amazed her. After about five minutes of looking, she found a dress that looked beautiful on it's hanger, and decided to try it on. When she did, she heard a mumbling sound coming from the compartment next to her. With the dress still on (before even looking in the mirror), Hermione edged out of the small booth and put her ear against Ginny's door.

  
  
"Oh HARRY. Do you really think I look stunning? You're so sweet! Of course I'll marry you!" Ginny said sweetly. Hermione laughed so violently that Ginny opened the door to peer at the girl outside. Her face was set into a scowl, but when she saw what Hermione was wearing, her mouth dropped, her eyes widened, and Hermione stopped laughing.

  
**_So? WHAT DID YOU THINK? Sorry, I'm a bit hyper at the moment..._**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm sorry it was short. I'm keeping the ball chapter really long and so this one might seem a bit short.   
**_ALSO: I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THE FIC "THE UNPOPULAR TWIN: A PADMA PATIL STORY" WRITTEN BY GINNYSTWIN. IT IS AN AWESOME FIC AND IF YOU HAVENT READ IT, YOU ARE MISSING OUT! CHECK IT OUT IN MY FAVOURITES SECTION!_

  
**Next Chapter:**

_ The ball takes place!  
Ron and Hermione have a fight!  
Ginny and Hermione have a fight!  
You find out what Dumbledore and Hermione were talking about!  
So you're in for a big suprise!_

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter of: You'll Never Know the Real Me-Don't Say She Takes it all for soon!_**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  



	12. Don't Say She Takes it All For Granted

**Chapter 12: Don't Say She Takes it All For Granted** **  
  
Miroku's Child-Bearer:** _I'll check them out!!_  
  
**Sarah142**: _I actually got that Banshee stuff from a book called "Guide to the Fairy Ring" by Anna Franklin. It's true!_  
  
**Brittny:** _Thanks so much!_  
  
**Evilevergreen:** _...yay!_  
  
**ginnystwin:** _I'm sorry I didn't review the new chapter sooner! I loved the new chapter though! And thanks!_  
  
**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03:** _Thanks so much!_  
  
**heavenlybabe143:** _That is seriously one of the nicest things someone has ever said to me...wow._  
  
**stef aka: freddy krueger fan:** _Thanks for your review!_  
  
**JesterFeign:** _You're such an awesome reviewer so this chapter is for you!_  
  
**Phoenixfire180:** _Thanks, but no, I didn't write that poem. It's a song by Mariah Carey called "Looking In"._  
  
**_And now, the ball!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**  
  
  
  
Hermione and Harry were walking side-by-side through the corridors, discussing their plans for the ball, when they heard a faint whistling noise. Ron Weasely was desperately trying to get Harry's attention. He was standing in a group of people who were rampantly talking about the night's events. When he saw Hermione, he scowled, and nudge a person next to him.  
  
It was Padma Patil.  
  
"Hey Harry. I asked Padma to the ball. She said YES," Ron exclaimed, putting an emphasis on the word 'yes'. Hermione's face darkened with anger, while Ron smirked, thinking he had accomplished something. Hermione was not jealous because she didn't have feelings for Ron like that. In fact, she would have been happy for him, were it not for the fact that he was using an innocent girl that really liked him to make her jealous. She could not believe who he was becoming. She took one last look at Ron, disgusted, and stalked off, her robes billowing behind her.  
  
When Harry caught up with her he was worried at how livid she looked.  
  
"I cannot believe he's doing that the Padma! He has no right!" Hermione yelled, red in the face.  
  
"I agree, it was very stupid, but...it's only because he doesn't know how to deal with how he feels. He'll come around," Harry explained to her. Hermione slowed her pace a bit, trying to understand how it would feel if she were in Ron's position.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm a bad friend aren't I?" Hermione asked, tearing up. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and took her hands in his.  
  
"Hermione, you are NOT a bad friend. Don't you ever think that. You are an amazing friend, and an amazing human being. Ron will move on, but you can't help how you feel for certain people. I know that it's difficult, but you can't blame yourself," he said softly. Hermione looked deep into his eyes and smirked softly.  
  
"Since when did you become the school therapist?" She laughed.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati all left their last class in a run, as did most of the students going to the ball. They only had four hours to get ready! They all went to the Gryffindor girl's dormitory (Hermione retrieved her dress from her room) to prepare. When they had all finished showering, pampering, powdering, make-up-ing, brushing, and dressing, the girls looked beautiful. Lavender was wearing lavender dress robes with silver trim, her blonde hair hanging loosely around her face. Parvati had on a set of deep blue dress robes. They complimented her tanned skin and dark hair. Ginny curled her hair and pinned it back with a barrett. It was now 6:45, 15 minutes before the ball was scheduled to begin.  
  
The girls looked eachother over, but none could get over how beautiful Hermione looked. She had definitely transformed from that nerdy bookworm to a mature young woman. They were ready, so they exited the dormitory and common room, and began their descent down the stairs to the Great Hall.  
  
When they had reached the Great Hall, they saw a long red carpet running through the open doors into the Hall. Couples were entering through the doors, music blaring from inside. Harry, Ron, and some other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were waiting anxiously for their dates at the doors. Harry and Ron saw Hermione, and their jaws dropped, but she didn't have time to talk to them. She had to find Dumbledore.  
  
Draco was waiting impatiently by the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around only to see Harry Potter looking into his eyes.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Draco spat.  
  
"Relax Malfoy, I know about you and Hermione. She's already inside," sighed Harry. Draco gulped, but kept his pride and strode through the doors of the Great Hall. It was there, on an erected stage, that stood an angel. Hermione was the most beautiful sight Draco had ever seen. Her dress was black silk. It was a halter top, and had a dangerously low neck-line, a small and tasteful amount of cleavage showing from her small breasts; it was tight and fit around her shapely curves, and very long so that it was dragging on the floor. He could see when she turned around that her entire back was showing, because it lowered into a V right above her bottom. She must have done a disillusionment charm on her back. Her body was lightly tanned and her skin smooth and beautiful. Her brown hair was done up in a complicated series of loose twists and loose ringlets fell out every now and then. She had a big, beautiful orchid on the side of her bun. She looked...perfect.  
  
Draco felt his insides melting. He couldn't believe how amazingly gorgeous she looked. Hermione saw him and smiled, her flawless, warm smile. She was standing in front of a piano and mircrophone. There was a band behind her, prepping for something obviously. Draco was confused. What was she doing? Just then, Dumbledore's voice rang out over the hall.  
  
"Good evening, everyone, and welcome to the Annual Christmas Ball. I hope all of you will enjoy this night, as our Head Boy and Girl and Prefects have worked extremely hard for it to be a success. Have fun, and enjoy the music!" With that, a piano started to play. People were interested, and looked at Hermione in confusion. The rest of the band was readying itself for something. Hermione was standing at the microphone, and then...  
  
_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home._ __ _Wake me up inside, wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run, before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become._ __ _Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life._ __ _Wake me up inside, wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run, before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become._ __ _Bring me to life._ __ _Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love.  
Darling, only you, are the life among the dead._ __ _All of this time, I can't believe I didn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life."_  
  
There was no applause. Everyone was too shocked. Hermione was worried. She got onto the piano, and began to play a song of her own. They were suprised beyond belief.  
  
_"You look at me and see the girl  
Who lives inside the golden world  
But don't believe,  
That's all there is to see  
You'll never know the real me.  
She smiles through a thousand tears  
And harbours adolescent fears  
She dreams of all,  
That she can never be  
She wades in insecurity  
And hides herself inside of me.  
_ _Don't say she takes it all for granted  
I'm well aware of all I have,  
Don't think that I am disenchanted  
Please understand.  
_ _It seems as though I've always been  
Somebody outside looking in  
Well, here I am for all of them to bleed,  
But they can't take my heart from me  
And they can't bring me to my knees  
They'll never know the real me."_  
  
That was when the clapping really started. People had started dancing, and some were even crying by the end of it. The lyrics and emotion were just so incredible. Hermione's voice was like a siren; it pulled you in and forced you to feel how she felt while singing it. Draco felt tears in his eyes...she was amazing. When she stood up and bowed, everyone was screaming so loud it was deafening. She was crying. She had felt so much about her abuse that she was crying. A person from the band took her place at the microphone as she walked off the stage and started to play regular music, and Draco came to his senses and followed her. She was exiting the Great Hall. When he caught up with her she had gone outside, where it was freezing cold. She followed the stone path towards a patio where no one had yet noticed. Hermione stumbled a bit before falling onto her knees. Draco saw, plus he could hear her sniffles from where he was. He ran to her, and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Hermione, love," he whispered, lifting her chin upwards. She still looked so magnificently beautiful, even when she cried.  
  
"It hurts, Draco. It hurts to think about it...but it hurts when I try to keep it away. I just hate feeling so torn between everything," Hermione sobbed, her body shaking.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione. I just want you to know...I love you," he said. Hermione lifted her face towards him, and her watery eyes searched his for a moment. Then, she threw her arms around his neck, squeezing her eyes shut, feeling safe in his embrace. Draco hugged her in return, his hands resting on her bare back. She was still crying. After a moment, she pulled away, although her arms were still around his neck. She laid a sweet, tender kiss on his lips, and smiled genuinely. He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders lovingly.  
  
Muffled music from inside could be heard; it was a slow song. (For you who care...let's just say that it's Avril Lavigne "I'm With You") Draco placed his arms around her waist and began to move her to the music. She laughed quietly, a sweet, happy laugh. She felt to safe with him, his hands on her body. She truly never thought she would feel that way about anyone, especially Draco Malfoy. It was then that Hermione felt cold drops on her body. She looked around her, seeing small white things falling from the sky. She looked up at the moon and closed her eyes, savouring the feeling she had in her heart, and swirling all around her was the first, pure, white snow of the season.  
  
**_The ball isn't over yet, just this chapter! Stay tuned because the next one is coming very soon!!_**  
  
**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT EVERYONE! KEEP REVIEWING! I'm aiming for 170 for this chapter. Review please!!!**  
  
_**sundaym0rning**_


	13. I'm Well Aware of All I Have

**Chapter 13: I'm Well Aware of All I Have**

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03: **_She hasn't said it back yet, but we'll see later! _

**ginnystwin: **_Better envious than jealous! But your story is much more original and better than mine, so it doesn't matter about the amount of reviews! _

**Patricia: **_Thanks so much!_

**written: **_I don't mean to make people cry, I just want to have an effect on them with my words! I'm so happy that you like it._

**XxXHermione-GrangerXxX: **_Of course I'll check it out! ALL ANYONE HAS TO DO IS ASK AND I WILL GLADLY CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES!! :D_

**northernlights-daemon: **_::blushes:: I didn't know it was beautiful!_

**star08: **_Thank you so much for reading! Yes, Hermione's step-father did rape her. I didn't see fit to add too much detail...but I'm sorry for the confusion! Those were good suggestions, and I will definitely consider them! :)_

**Michaela: **_This chapter is dedicated to you because you have really stuck with my story and I hope you continue to read and review! But no I didn't write any of those songs. The details are in the A/N at the bottom!_

**heaven N angel: **_OMG! I got a case of the fuzzies! Thanks so much, it's nice to hear my work is appreciated that much! Keep reading!_

**LiLy MaLfOy13: **_Awwwwww!_

**Mirrorimage of Hermione: **_Yep, I'm continuing to use the song as chapter names! Haha I'm glad you liked it! P.S. Hyper people like me and you need to stick together! ::starts protesting calm people with picket signs::_

**Elnora: **_Hi! I'm so sorry! I didn't think the first chapter would cause confusion! I hope you will still read though. At first I didn't see that it was chapter one you had read and I was like, why doesn't she get it? LoL._

**XxAnimeLover14xX: **_::clears throat::...But...when do we...um...NOT love Draco? Hahahahaha._

**Mistress-0f-the-dragon: **_Wow! I'm glad you are impacted by it! But how did you review the chapter twice? I may never know...LoL_

**rose from nowhere: **_OMG! I READ YOUR STORY AND I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT! PLEASE UPDATE IT SOON!!!!!! ::ahem::_

**reena90: **_I'm not really sure where I get my ideas...maybe I'm just a raving lunatic! OH WAIT! I already knew that! LoL._

**Dumdumditz23: **_Awwww, hahaha thanks for your review! Keep reading!_

**Kate-Felton: **_::looks at you funny:: Your review kind of confused me! Hahahaha But I'm really glad you love my story!_

**NitenGale: **_YAY! SHE'S BACCCCCKKKKK! ::starts a parade:: I'm so happy! Anyway, you're right, I totally forgot to add it in. It will be revealed in this chapter!_

**Ihearttomfelton: **_::sniffs loudly back:: THANK YOU!! hands over a tissue while reading over her own story LoL._

**Frooge: **_Yep, it's a real song! It is very beautiful! Check the A/N at the bottom for the details! By the way, I love your penname!_

**the-insufferable-know-it-all: **_You can check the A/N at the bottom for details about the second song! XD_

**Evilevergreen: **_Thank you so incredibly much! ::types at story furiously:: XD_

_**Well, those took forever! But here is the second part of the ball!!!! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Hermione smiled as the snow fell silently across the espansion of Hogwarts. The smell of fresh snow could be detected and soon, lots of people were coming outside to enjoy it. Couples were gazing up at the stars, kissing, admiring the beauty and innocence of the night, when Draco and Hermione realized that they were in eachothers arms.

They quickly separated, turning away from eachother as if they each had a deadly disease. Luckily, no one noticed. After handing Draco his coat, Hermione backed away from the biting cold and walked inside. Draco, hesitantly followed.

When Draco reached Hermione in the Great Hall, he heard commotion coming from a red-haired boy. Draco knew immediately what was coming. He hurried his pace and soon reached the fight that was brewing between Hermione and Ron.

"I trusted you, Hermione! And you turn on us for the same guy that caused you so many tears!" Ron exclaimed, trying to keep his temper in control.

"And I trusted you Ron! I trusted you to accept me for who I was and to never question my judgement!" Hermione replied.

"BUT HE'S MALFOY! THE ONE PERSON WHO COULD TEAR YOUR HEART OUT AND YOU TAKE HIM OVER ME!"

"HE'S CHANGED RON! HE'S A DIFFERENT PERS---"

"Fine then. If that's what you truly want. If you are willing to destroy seven years of friendship for some bloody fling with the very guy who used to torment you because of your heritage, then so be it. Just remember, when he crushes you again, I won't dry your tears anymore." And with that, Ron turned around, a look of pure loathing facing Malfoy, and started out of the hall. Hermione reached for his arm and grasped it firmly.

"Please, Ron!" She cried desperately, but Ron tugged his arm back to quickly and violently that it sent Hermione flying to the floor. She cried out in shock, so suprised that she couldn't even say anything. By now, everyone was watching the scene in complete horror. The music had stopped and the silence that rang out was painfully deafening. Ron looked at Hermione for a fleeting moment in disgust and then walked out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny rushed forward, Harry following Ron, Ginny helping Hermione off the floor. Hermione had silent tears streaming down her face. Draco was frozen in time. He had destroyed their friendship. It was everything he had ever wanted...but now it just felt so wrong. He was about to rush over to Hermione but he realized they were not going to let on about their relationship yet. Hermione was crying, her face looked so sad he thought she might just die of a broken heart right there. Ginny was trying to calm her down, to lead her out of the Great Hall, but Hermione could not be lifted. She was too broken, like a beautiful cup that had been shattered because the steaming tea had burned her soul with pain. Ginny couldn't do anything. People were starting to whisper. What was going on? What was Ron talking about? But they would soon know. Draco couldn't stop himself.

He hurried to Hermione's side, excusing Ginny from her help. When Draco took a sobbing Hermione in his arms, hugging her frail body against his, an incredibly loud gasp was heard around the Great Hall. It was certainly a sight to see, the Gryffindor and Slytherin, supposedly rampantly disgusted by eachother, clinging to eachother in desperation and..._love_. Draco looked around at the completely shocked students of Hogwarts.

"WHAT? WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT? MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS, YOU WANKERS!" Draco yelled. They all looked shamefully at the floor, and Draco lifted Hermione in his arms and ran to the Head's dormitories, with Ginny following close behind. But, they all saw it. The Golden Trio, once so strongly bound by their friendship and love for eachother...had finally broken.

* * *

"Gin?" Hermione whispered, lying down on her bed. Ginny was on her stomach at the foot of the bed, staring up at her friend.

"Yes, Hermione?" Ginny answered. Hermione paused for a second. Tears were coming to her eyes, her voice become softer yet more filled with emotion than before.

"Sometimes I wish I could fall in love with Ron...but, I can't help who I fall for. Why can't he see that?" Hermione said. Ginny shuffled for a moment.

"Because he's in love with you. He's completely blinded by his feelings. I'm sure he'll move on soon Hermione, just...give him some time," Ginny replied softly, placing her hand over Hermione's.

"Hey, the night's still young. Go get Harry and get back to the ball!" said Hermione happily, trying to stop the flow of tears. Ginny considered for a moment. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Hermione nodded vigorously, and Ginny smiled at her with excitement.

"Thanks Hermione! Just come and get me if you need me, alright?" Hermione agreed and Ginny disappeared from the room with energy. She stared wistfully at Ginny as she left, and slid off the bed. She was still wearing her dress, but her hair had mostly come undone and the flower had fallen out.

She looked into the mirror and saw a girl who she was disgusted by...a girl that deserved every single punch she got from her step-father. There was no place for Hermione to dry her tears, now that Ron had been terribly hurt by her, and Harry was with Ginny, and Draco...Draco deserved better. Hermione got out her diary and released the thoughts from her mind using her wand, watching as the long, silvery thought sunk into the pages.

Hermione carefully placed the diary on her pillow and dragged her feet over to the piano. When she sat down, she began to play. She didn't even know what she was playing, all she felt was the emotion and feeling brewing within her, the hurt that was screaming to be let out and being free upon contact of the keys. She slammed her fingers on keys, hitting notes that struck deep within her soul, loud sounds and beautiful melodies that brought out the hope she longed for so dearly, and every solemn tune that was released with her sadness brought her heart to a new level of understanding. It was her only escape, and she longed for it always.

* * *

Draco listened outside her door. He sighed as she played her piano. It was so filled with depth it made him dizzy...he just couldn't handle it. He was about to flee the common room when an owl tapped softly on the large and rectangular window. Draco opened the window and grabbed the owl as it tried to fly towards Hermione's room. The owl was angry, and attempted to get to her door, but Draco quickly shoved it outside with annoyance and said, "Alright, you bloody owl! I'll give it to her!" and with that, Draco slammed the window shut, cutting off the supply of snow that was blowing its way inside. He took a look at the letter and saw in very hard, messy handwriting: **Hermione Granger**.

For some reason, Draco felt a strong surge of curiosity and yearning to open the letter burst through him. He barely even noticed his fingers hesitantly opening the envelope. What he read on the piece of paper within stopped his heart.

_Hermione._

_Your mother is very sick. The doctors say that it's a form of depression and it's affecting her health. She has very high blood pressure from not eating enough, etc. She is at home but not recovering. I had planned on letting you stay at school for the holidays, but I need you at home right now. You will come home for Christmas. _

_-Dad_

Draco felt sick to his stomach. That man actually had the nerve to call himself a dad. But the worst part was, he wanted her home for Christmas. There was no telling what would happen...but he had to tell her. He knocked on her door and the piano-playing abruptly stopped. She said softly, "Come in," and Draco entered with the letter in hand. She looked frazzled and dazed, but took the letter he was holding out with a suspicious look on her face. Her eyes scanned the contents of the letter and then widened at the bottom. The letter dropped from her hands and floated to the ground, and her face quickly hardened. She then started ripping a few things out of her drawers, clothes and such. Draco stared at her actions in confusion.

"What are you doing? You're not actually going to go, are you?" Draco cried in shock. Hermione stopped what she was doing, but didn't turn around.

"I have to, Draco. I must go." She turned to face him. "She is my mother...and it is my responsibility. I have lost so much in this life...I cannot lose her too."

The warning from the Banshee entered her mind. "Don't go back," it had said. Hermione was scared by this proclamation...something wasn't right with the whole situation. But she had to go.

And she did.

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_****_

_**How was it? I thought it was pretty good...lol**_

_**OKAY! I forgot to add this in the last chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs in the previous chapter. The first one belongs to Evanescence and the second song belongs to Mariah Carey, and is called "Looking In". I did not write it, nor do I own it. Please, stop asking me about it! XD**

**I also do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter or W.B.!**

**REVIEWERS GET A TOY SUPRISE!!! (Not literally, but that's okay...) XD**

**How does 200 sound to you guys? OMG! That would be awesome!!!**

**-sundaym0rning-**


	14. Don't Say That I Am Disenchanted

**Chapter 14: Don't Say That I Am Disenchanted**

_**Sorry for the long wait!!!!!**_

**Miroku's Priestess: **_I am not a better writer than you!! You are just as good if not better! XD I really like you're new penname by the way._

**Seachel: **_New penname also? I like!_

**Ihearttomfelton: **_I heart him too! LoL. Thanks for the compliment! You're welcome for the tissue! :D_

**the-insufferable-know-it-all: **_Nah, don't worry about it, everybody skipped over it. Haha._

**Lixi: **_I was astounded at how amazing your review was. Personally, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for making me feel that appreciated by someone. Honestly, that was so kind of you and I really hope you keep reading!_

**Kate-Felton: **_That's okay! Life would be no fun if we weren't strange, eh? LoL._

**heaven N angel: **_Yes, a bit of a cliffhanger on that last chapter, but wait until you read this one! :D_

**Strawberry Bloom: **_Thank you!! I wanted the story to seem like that! Like, it's very gloomy and serious but you can tell there is that ray of hope lingering there, no matter how small it may be. XD_

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot: **_Three words: BEST. PENNAME. EVER. Oh, and here's your update...LoL._

**Nitengale: **_::SMACKS FOREHEAD:: DAMN IT! I am so, so sorry. I completely forgot! I don't deserve to live...I had the whole thing planned out but I guess I got carried away...::sigh:: I'm afraid it won't be a huge deal anymore, you will probably be disappointed, but again I'm really sorry and hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!_

**sw: **_No!! That wasn't stupid at all! In fact, I might just have gotten an idea! :D_

**ginnystwin: **_I'm really glad I could help! Your story was wonderful and you deserved those reviews and more! _

**usagigreenleaf657: **_Hahaha thanks so much! Yeah of course I will check them out! _

**Michaela: **_::melts:: OMG YOU ARE SO COOL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING THROUGH THIS STORY AND GIVING ME INSPIRATION IN RETURN TO KEEP WRITING! YOU ARE AMAZING SO THANK YOU SO INCREDIBLY MUCH!_

**Hannah C. Thaw: **_::blushes:: Well, I know I'm not the best...but wow!_

**Wildmage's Daughter: **_Seriouslyy, you're review touched me. Thank you so much._

**dramaqueen72: **_Wow! You're really into it, huh? Hahahaha I have never gotten a review that was that enthusiastic! XD_

_**Thanks to everyone else that reviewed, I'm sorry I can't personally respond to everyone! But please keep reviewing!! ALSO (VERY IMPORTANT): I WASN'T SURE HOW STUDENTS GOT HOME SO I SAID THAT THEY TOOK THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS OKAY? SORRY IF I'M WRONG! **_

* * *

Hermione sat in the horseless carriage that was driving toward the train station in Hogsmeade. She had left early on a Sunday, and so far nobody has asked any questions. In fact, no one but Draco and Dumbledore knew she was leaving. 

All she was bringing was one small suitcase and a brown cordueroy jacket. Her black heeled boots made loud clacking noises on the pavement as she stepped lightly out of the carriage and made her way across the cement carpet of the train station. She sat down on one of the uncomfortable wooden benches and shifted while putting her suitcase on the ground.

Looking around, Hermione wished that she had left a day earlier with everyone else. Thinking about taking the Hogwarts Express with no else on the train seemed infinitely lonely.She thought she heard the faint whistle of the train and stood up, but then heard a familiar voice beside her.

"Miss Granger, I see you have made it to the station safely," Albus Dumbledore said solemnly. Hermione looked over at him curiously.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. I didn't even see you come. I am fine though, thank you," Hermione replied with a warm sadness in her voice. Dumbledore looked confused.

"Miss Granger, I understand that you are going through a very difficult time in your life, but I want you to know that you do not have to put on an act with me," Dumbledore said. Now it was Hermione's turn to be confused.

"Excuse me, Professor, but what do you mean?" Hermione whispered, very fearful that somehow, Dumbledore had found out her secret. By now, the scarlet train had pulled up to the station and the doors opened. Hermione stood up and grasped her suitcase, walking to the train.

"Miss Granger..." Dumbledore began. Hermione put one step on the stair, waiting for him to continue. "Miss Granger I was worried about you, considering the fact that we had talked about your mother's condition that day in my office, and since she passed away yesterday."

Hermione blinked and then walked all the way up the stairs and the doors closed behind her. Dumbledore looked at her sadly as the train sped off, and Hermione found a seat in a compartment and collapsed on one of them, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" She sobbed. "HE SAID YOU WERE STILL ALIVE! I KNEW---YOU WERE SICK--BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!?!?!?! WHY WHY WHY WHY?!?!?!?!" Hermione screamed, pounding the wall as hard as she could with her fists, trying to catch her breath from crying so hard. It felt like her heart had been wrenched out of her and stepped on. She felt like her entire world was crumbling beneath her and there would never be anything solid to walk on again. Then, amidst her crying, she remembered one thing.

She was going home alone...to him.

* * *

Hermione felt the train come to a sudden halt and snapped out of her trance. She stood up from her seat and picked up her suitcase. She imagined how it would feel to contain her hatred for this man, to not kill him right when she saw him, but she knew she had to get off the train, so she slowly walked to the sliding door and stepped outside. 

When she had exited Platform 9 and 3/4, she immediately realized that the wind was incredibly strong that day, and Hermione's long hair blew in front of her face as she walked toward the pick-up area.

She saw her step-father from far away, her insides churning with disgust and her mind frozen with hatred. She moved almost robotically, her legs bringing her to him without her knowledge. When she got to him she pursed her lips into a thin line and studied him.

His hair had grayed significantly since the last time she had seen him in August; under his eyes were big bags that showed how tired he must have been; his back was hunched over in fatigue, his eyes were bloodshot and empty. Any normal person would feel extremely sorry for this man, but not Hermione.

Her body moved on its own, and she slapped him, hard across the face. He was shocked. Hermione went to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist just in time, twisting it wrongly, that malice once again clouding his eyes. Hermione cried out in pain, and he pushed her roughly into the car.

Hermione stared out the window as they drove home. It was then that Hermione actually became afraid. Something was going to happen to her. She shouldn't have gone home.

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_**I**__** really hope you guys aren't disappointed! The chapter is incedibly short because I had to leave the cliffhanger. The next chapter will be coming much sooner than this one okay? I promise!**_

_**Thank you so much to all my new and old reviewers! We reached the 200 mark! WOO-HOO! XD**_

_**Review please!**_

_****_

_**-sundaym0rning-**_


	15. Please Understand

**Chapter 15: Please Understand**

**Miroku's Priestess: **_Of course I'm not better than you!! It's just that Harry Potter is so popular that more people are reading Harry Potter fics than others. xD_

**TardyChick06: **_Sling for what?!?!?!?!?!_

**Nia Redavni: **_I dunno if this story is gonna have a happy ending or not. It depends on how depressed or happy I am when I'm writing the chapter! LoL._

**ginnystwin: **_I will try to get around to reading your new story as soon as I can! I have been so busy because I just started high school so it's been really crazy.._

**flyingshadow370: **_Haha yeah, maybe Draco will kill her Dad, maybe the Dad will kill him. Maybe the Dad will kill Hermione! MAYBE HERMIONE WILL KILL DRACO, AYE? Ya just never know...xD_

**Hippie1212: **_There's some awesome DracoHermione fics in my favorites section, you should check them out!_

**Michaela: **_Thank you so much Michaela, you rock my world!_

**quick-quotes-quill: **_I will definitely email you when I update, thanks for reading. :D_

**LiLbLueangeL1223: **_Thank you very much for reading. I'm so happy you're enjoying it! Maybe Draco will save Hermione, I have yet to decide...oh well. You'll find out soon! :D_

_****_

_**Here is the next chapter of "You'll Never Know the Real Me"! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hermione sat in complete silence as they drove home from the train station. Her step-father kept stealing glances at her, and finally Hermione got fed up. She narrowed her eyes at him, and said, "What the hell are you staring at?!" Wrong move. Her step-father took her hair with his free hand and ripped it toward him in a jerk of pain. Hermione cried out, clenching her teeth hard.

"I sense an attitide, Hermione. I think you'd better apologize," he said, his voice disgustingly sweet. Every girl knows how it feels to have their hair pulled, and Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes as he tugged harder every second. His breathing got quicker and he held on for about ten minutes, ten minutes that Hermione refused to give in.

"Well, do you have something to say to me?" He asked harshly, pulling her hair harder than ever and breathing in the scent of her shampoo. An image of Draco hugging her, breathing in her scent entered Hermione's mind and she finally screamed out.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" With that, her step-fathers lips curled into a thin line and he threw her head as hard as he possibly could against the car window and a loud _crack! _was heard. The window had cracked under the pressure of her skull. All the tension in Hermione's body released as she was slapped into unconsiousness.

They arrived at home about twenty minutes later, but Hermione was still unconsious. Her step-father went around the other side of the car and opened the door. Hermione's body was held in place by her seat-belt but her head was resting on her shoulder. A trickle of blood ran down the side of her forehead and cheek.

A neighbor walking by the house saw him lift her out of the car and stopped, just staring.

"Hullo Richard! What happened to Hermione?" She called out suspiciously. Richard's lips pursed again and he whispered, "Fell asleep in the car!" The woman nodded hesitantly and began to walk away. Richard sneered at her back, closed the car door, and roughly carried Hermione's body into the house. He dragged her up the stairs, her feet making soft thumping noises as they were dragged.

When they were upstairs, he placed her on the bed and began to unbutton her jacket. After taking it off, he unzipped her boots and dropped them onto the floor. He had managed to get her shirt, pants, and bra off before her body stirred and she slowly opened her eyes.

Her head throbbed horribly and the dried blood felt tight on her skin. She could barely open her eyes because she was afraid of what she might see, but she thought that soon her head would explode if she didn't. She quinted them open and saw Richard standing above her, his legs wrapped around her waist, panting, inserting inside of her roughly. Hermione screamed then, she screamed as loud as she possibly could, trying to get away, but he smacked her across the face, holding her down. Even without the needle and drugs, he was able to pin her to the bed the entire time. When he was finished, he got off of her, looked down at her like she was a mutant, and left the room, leaving a shaking Hermione on the bed.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, Hermione found herself in the fetal position and shook, her nude body covered in sweat and bruises. Her back was extremely painful because the beating hadn't healed yet. She couldn't even cry...she just lay there, curled up into a tight ball and hugging her knees to her chest, she screamed...a scream filled with pain and hurt and agony.

Later, Hermine managed to drag herself away from the bed that held so many gruesome memories. While she was in the shower she took the small exfoliating pad and scrubbed at her skin. She scrubbed and scrubbed but she couldn't get clean. Scrubbing her skin as hard as she possibly could, she still felt dirty, and she stuck her face against the flow of water and took a breath.

Sometimes Hermione wondered what it would be like to drown. How would it feel exactly? Would you be tired or filled with adrenaline? Would you heart speed up or slow down? Would you stay conscious or slip from it? Would you see light or eternal darkness? Would you be afraid...or excited? She awaited the day when she would find out.

Hermione checked the clock beside her bed. She saw 7:26 P.M. Biting her lip, Hermione left her room walked slowly down the hall to her mother's room. As she stared at the door, it felt like she was parting farther and farther from it instead of going toward it. A sort of light radiated around the door, thge brightest light had ever seen. Her breath became shallow and a dizzy feeling rose in her head. But, in an instant, she was somehow right in front of the door which was open ajar. As if in slow motion, Hermione placed four fingers on the door and gently pushed it all the way open. The bright light immediately subsided, and Hermione took that fateful step into the bedroom.

She had been in the room only a few hours earlier with Richard, and yet, the room seemed so different now. Everything was evidence of traces of her mother. A bottle of hand lotion stood on the bureau; a pot of rose-buds were growing in the sunlight in the window; articles of clothing lay scattered all over the floor and furniture. Hermione smiled slightly and walked to where the small love seat was. Her mother's favorite dress was hanging over the edge of the couch. Picking it up with the utmost caution and delicacy, Hermione lifted the dress to her face and breathed in.

The smell of her mother's perfume, lavender and spring rain and honeydew, entered her nostrils and a huge wave of nostalgia entered her. Tears immediately streamed down her face, her lower lip trembled and she fought to keep herself quiet, but it was in vain. She cried hard, just hugging the dress to her cheek, burying her face into it.

About five minutes later, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Hermione's head jerked up and she stood up as fast as she could, hurrying for the door. She was about to open the door and make a run for it when the door opened by itself, and there stood Richard, his eyes bloodshot, his breathing heavy. Hermione's eyes widened in fear and she took a step back, not taking her eyes away from him. He took a step toward her in turn, and Hermione gulped, noticing something bright flash in his hand. She took her eyes away from his face for just a second to look at his palm, and there glinting maliciously, was a knife. Before Hermione could react, Richard had lunged for her and punched her in the face. Hermione fell to the ground, and awaited the terrible fate that was to come.

* * *

Draco walked briskly down the hall, his blass silk robes billowing behind him in the winter breeze. He was on his way back to his room from patrol and the halls were completely silent. As he turned a corner, he came face to face with Albus Dumbledore. Draco came to a sudden halt and took a deep breath.

"Headmaster," Draco greeted him with a curt nod. Dumbledore frowned and looked at Draco sympathetically.

"Mr. Malfoy, I trust things are going well with you and Miss Granger." Draco frowned back and replied, "Excuse me?" The old wizard's eyes clouded with confusion and he continued. "Well, since her Mother passed away yesterday, I figured you might have made an effort to support her."

"Passed away? But her father said that she was just..." Then, Draco's eyes widened and he uttered one word, "Hermione". With that, he ran as fast as he could to his room to get some floo powder.

* * *

Hermione lay on the floor, cradling her nose, which had blood pouring from it. Richard cornered her, and kicked her in the ribs, repeatedly and continuously. Hermione kept crying out in pain, praying for some miracle.

__

_"Stop! Please stop!" _She yelled between kicks. But Richard didn't stop, he only kicked harder. Hermione's hatred for her step-father hit an ultimate high and she couldn't stop the words from slipping out of her mouth.

__

_"You bastard! YOU KILLED HER! You did this to her by not loving her! It was YOUR FAULT!" _Hermione screamed. All of a sudden, the kicks stopped and Richard's brow furrowed in confusion. The knife twinkled at her, and he turned away. For a second, Hermione felt a wave of relief. He was going to stop. He was going to leave her alone. But then he turned, and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly she was so afraid that her body went rigid and her limps felt cold. Her heart sped up and she tried to keep her breathing steady, but she was gasping for air and pulling herself away from Richard. He took another step toward her and had her cornered. It was in that moment that Hermione knew...this was it.

* * *

Draco flooed to Hermione's residence as soon as he had contacted his father to have it connected to the network. He flew out of the fireplace and had to take a second to gain his balance as he stood up. Never before entering this house, he had to look in every room on the first floor before deciding to check upstairs. He was finishing checking in the bathroom before he heard it.

__

_"No!" _A girl cried out between sobs._ "Noooo! Please---please don't do this!" _She cried. Then, a scream, an Earth-shattering scream, a scream of pure fear, anguish, and pain came out of her mouth. The scream was cut off and then a thumping noise was heard, as if something had fallen to the floor. Draco knew...this was it. He immediately ran as fast as he possibly could up the stairs, and when he got there, he looked in every room for Hermione but couldn't find her. Finally, he got to the only door he hadn't checked, and as if in slow motion, pushed it open. When he saw what was in there, his heart stopped, and his stomach clenched in suprise.

He walked into the bedroom, where her step-father stood, holding a knife covered in a thick red substance. He was simply staring at Hermione, who lay curled up on the floor. Draco turned to her and saw what was wrong. His knees gave out and he collapsed onto the carpet next to her.

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**_Cliff-Hanger. Huge, huge cliffhanger. Sorry for the long wait. High school sucks. _**

_**Remember to review, right now...I really need the support. Just trust me on this guys. Please review. **_

_**-sindaym0rning-**_


	16. It Seems As Though I've Always Been

**Chapter 16: It Seems As Though I've Always Been**

_**I'M BACK!!! HEY EVERYONE! CHECK MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER BEFORE YOU READ THIS PLEASE! IT GIVES SOME HELPFUL SUGGESTIONS TO HOW TO GET THE FULL IMPACT OF MY STORY! Tee hee hee! xD**_

**written: **_Dude, thanks so much. Your review was really cool. It's just been weird because the kid I like...likes my best friend so it's kind of difficult. LoL._

**SuperHyperChit: **_Thanks for the review! Yes, I'm okay. Things are just kind of crappy right now. Haha. I'm sure every teen can relate though, right? xD_

**tardychick06: **_OMG! I'm glad you're better!! Thanks for being a loyal reviewer!!_

**veena: **_Holy crap. You are so sweet!! Thank you so much for your support and compliments. I'm sorry it took so long to update, and I hope you like this chapter!_

**Mrs. Stebbins: **_Nuggy...hahahaha I love you baby! You are the light in my life!_

**Michaela: **_Michaela...wow. You are by far one of my most loyal and amazing reviewers. You are incredible. Thank you so much!! ILY!!_

**finally-defeated: **_Wow!! Thank you so much! You rock!!_

**JesterFeign: **_You've been waiting so long and you've been such a dedicated reviewer, so this chapter is for you! :D_

**scythe-serpentine: **_Thanks! I'm from the good ole' U.S.A.! I read that you were from the Phillipines!! Wicked cool. I'll check out your story soon! _

**Jo: **_I'm glad you really like the story! Thank you so much for your review. It really touched me. _

_**Sorry I can't get to all of my reviewers! There's just way to many to personally respond to, but thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**_

_**HERE IS CHAPTER 16 OF "YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THE REAL ME"!!!! :D**_

* * *

Draco sat on his knees for what seems like an eternity. He stared at the unmoving girl that lay in front of him. His heart was beating so fast it hurt to breathe. All he wanted to do was pick up Hermione and run far away from here, and get away from all the pain and pressure that surrounded them...but he knew that it was time to stop running. Time halted for a moment as Draco pulled Hermione to him, seeing her face for the first time since she left for home. 

Her white T-Shirt was stained so badly with bright red blood that it looked almost dyed. Her hands were stained with blood, and her nose was bleeding. Her skin was extremely wan with fatigue and blood loss. Her body was subtly shaking and a thin layer of sweat covered her face. Draco gasped, trying to stop the tears that filled his eyes. Hermione's bloodied figure blurred as the salt water fell down his cheeks. He pulled her whole body into his arms, now beginning to cry out in fear. What if she dies? How much pain was she in right now? Is she afraid?

"_OH GOD---" _Draco wailed through his weeping. "_You must have been--so scared," _he sobbed. His body shook with guilt and sobs, as he pulled her further into his embrace. He was so afraid of losing her. If only he held on for another moment, another second, and kept holding on, there was no way he could lose her. He was too afraid that if he went to get help, he would lose her in the process. He placed his head in the crook of her cold neck, never having cried as hard in his entire life. He rocked his body back and forth, cradling her still form. It was in that second that he heard a dry sob in his ear.

"Hermione?" He whispered hoarsely, pulling gently away from her. He saw that her eyes were open slightly, but her deep brown eyes, once so full-of-life, were now glassy and bloodshot. She coughed gently, and a drip of blood formed at the corner of her mouth. Draco, in complete suprise, wiped the blood away with his thumb.

"Draco?" She managed to stutter out weakly. Draco cried harder. She just sounded so weak.

"Hermione, love. I'm here, I'm right here," He replied. Hermione was staring off into space, squinting. Tears escaped her eyes and her mouth pursed in fear.

"Draco...Draco I can't see anything. It's really dark and I don't know where you are," Hermione groped around blindly, her sobs returning and bursting out of her body. Draco didn't reply, only held her hands close to his face and rubbed them gently on his cheeks. He kissed her hands repeatedly, the blood on them already dry. All he could feel on her body was pain and fear, emotions that he knew he couldn't save her from.

"I'm so sorry. This is all---my fault," Draco spit out. His mouth was slack from sobbing, and his words were slurred. Hermione cried with him until her energy ran out and all that was left was the shaking of her body. Soon...even the shaking stopped altogether.

Alarmed, Draco became alert of the change, pulled away to look at her. "Hermione?" He said softly.

No answer.

"Hermione?" He said a little louder this time, starting to shake her.

Again...no answer. He knew what was happening. His heart dropped into his stomach and he started to breathe quickly. No.

"No, no, no, no, this can't be happening. No, you're just playing a joke on me. You're going to be fine. Fuck! Fuck fuck, why the fuck aren't you waking up?" Draco was beyond sobbing now, he was screaming at the top of his lungs, shaking her body, trying to get her to open her eyes and wake up. "NO! YOU'RE OKAY! YOU'RE OKAY! STOP JOKING, HERMIONE!" Saliva flew from his mouth as he screamed, his whole body numb with confusion. Everything was a blur...and all he knew was that she was playing a really mean joke on him, a horrible joke. She was going to be okay...she WAS. Nothing was wrong. _Why wouldn't she wake up?_

The next sound that was heard was a cracking noise. Draco looked up to see Hermione's step-father gone..he had completely forgotten about him. But walking towards him was Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, and some other wizards he didn't recognize. They hurried over to Hermione, and tried to pull her away from Draco, who was still bawling and screaming.

"Draco! We must get Hermione to a hospital!" They yelled at him harshly. Draco didn't even hear them...he shielded her from them with his body and blocked out everyone else. When they had finally wrestled a screaming Draco from Hermione, they saw her fully for the first time. They all screamed in horror, Harry trying to restrain Draco. All sound disappeared as Albus shook his head at her feet...and Draco's exhaustion overtook him. His world was trapped in black, the only images he saw...was her blood-stained hands.

_**

* * *

**_

_**   
Wow. So it's been a million years, guys. High school is killing me, I'm so sorry!!! Wah!! But anyway, the next chapter will be out MUCH MUCH sooner than this one was. **_

_**   
I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY FOR THE WAIT AND I THANK ALL OF MY AMAZING REVIEWERS WHO INSPIRE ME TO KEEP WRITING!! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE GIVEN ME IN RETURN FOR MY WRITING! **_

_**   
I hope you liked this chapter. It really does help when you listen to Mariah Carey's song "Looking In" (the chapter titles) when you are reading this story. It gives it a whole new effect. You can just go to google or AOL and search audio/video for "Mariah Carey Looking In" and you will probably get matches. It's amazing! Thanks so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**   
-sundaym0rning-**_


	17. Somebody Outside Looking In

**Chapter 17: Somebody Outside Looking In**

**Miroku's Priestess: **_I'm glad it was worth the wait! And I'm sorry for making you cry! LoL_

**jeneve: **_Even though your review was only "Wow", it really had an impact. Thank you._

**written: **_::dies:: You are so kind! I can't even tell you how much your reviews mean to me. Thank you for everything. And no, the end isn't quite here yet. A few more chapters still to come! :D_

**suzyqz: **_Her stepdad ran off. You'll find out what happened to him soon enough! Stay tuned._

**Michaela: **_Of course, my most loyal and amazing reviewer. Thanks for the review as always and for loving my story so much! You rock! xoxoxoxoxo_

**hotskittles: **_xD I'm so happy I could make your day! LoL Thanks for reviewing!_

**Jo: **_Did you have fun in Jamaica? :D Thanks for the review! It was sooo sweet!_

**SuperHiperChit: **_DUDE! YOU WERE READING THIS DURING SPANISH CLASS?!?!? HAHAHAH THAT'S AWESOME!! ::applauds you::_

**FallenBrokenAngel: **_Thank you so incredibly much! The best one?!? ::blushes:: Well..I wouldn't say the BEST...xD_

**NicksterPotter: **_I'm really happy you're enjoying it, and thanks for your respect about what I decided to do with Hermione. It was really mature, so thank you! _

**Evilevergreen: **_Read on to find out! ::winks::_

**X2 Aeon Darkness IX:**_ It's awesome you're really getting into the story. It means I've done my job! LoL_

_**HERE'S CHAPTER SEVENTEEN OF "YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THE REAL ME"! ENJOY!**_

* * *

"_Draco.........Draaaaaaco.........DRAAACO........DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _A girl's voice screamed into his mind. A girl that Draco recognized as Hermione Granger. She sounded like she was in trouble, like she needed help. The darkness all around him began to lighten when more frequent talking could be heard around him.

Immediately, his gray eyes snapped open in alarm and his vision, hazy at first, became clearer as he studied his surroundings. He was sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair in a crowded room, which was filled with witches and wizards looking sick, haggard, and had several deformities and scary things attached to their bodies. Some were lined up in front of a receptionist's desk, while others were sitting on chairs identical to Draco's, reading old magazines. It was extrememly loud in the room, and Draco soon developed a severe headache just being around the people.

Looking to his left, he saw a very tired-looking Harry Potter with his head in his hands, breathing heavily. His hair was looking more touseled and messy than ever. Ronald Weasley was sitting opposite Harry, his eyes not drifting from the spot he had chosen on the floor, and his face was pallid and gaunt. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Gazing around the room, Draco saw familiar faces in scattered seats, some leaning against the wall miserably.

Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in his third year at Hogwarts, was talking quietly with Albus Dumbledore, and Draco could tell they were worried about something. All of a sudden, a woman in lime-green robes carrying a clip-board swept passed him, accidentally stepping on his foot. He yelped in pain, and the witch turned around to face him.

"Whoops! Sorry about that, luv," she said with a sad twinge in her eye. Draco shook his head in reply. She turned around and started walking again. Draco's heart leaped into his throat. She was wearing a sort of badge on the left side of the chest of her brightly-colored robes that had read, "Charlotte Narlothod. Trainee Healer. St. Mungos Hospital for Maladies and Injuries."

At once, Draco jumped up from his seat and stumbled over to the line where people were waiting impatiently in line. He pushed his way through the people and they all argued in protest. The witch at the counter raised an eyebrow at him, looking bored.

"Excuse me, sir, you're going to have to wait in line," she said, her voice sounded annoyed and condescending. Draco's eyes bulged wildly in return. He wanted nothing less than to climb right over that desk and punch the living daylight out of her.

"HERMIONE GRANGER. WHERE IS SHE?!!?!?" Draco found himself yelling at her desperately. Several heads turned his way in curiosity. The receptionist raised her eyebrow even higher.

"I'm sorry sir. You have to wait your turn." Her voice was disgustingly slow and deliberate, as if trying to torture him. The line ofpeople were causing more of a commotion, angry at being kept waiting.

"BLOODY HELL, WOMAN! JUST TELL ME WHAT SODDING FLOOR SHE'S ON BEFORE I----" But Draco's shout was cut off as a pair of firm hands grasped his shoulder, pulling him out of the line and away from the counter, much to the pleasure of the people behind him. With tears of frustration in his eyes, Draco whipped around to see Harry Potter staring back at him weakly.

"Potter! Where is she? What's happening? Tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" He roared at Harry, his eyes burning with anger. Harry just sighed, and said nothing for a moment. He glanced sadly at Dumbledore and Lupin, who were listening to the Trainee Healer, Charlotte Narlothod, talk in a hushed voice, every now and then glancing down at her clip-board. After a minute, the Trainee Healer walked away from the corner of the room, looking very hunched and unprofessional all of a sudden. Dumbledore, Lupin, and Ron followed her, uncertainty etched in their faces. Lupin stopped for a moment to speak to the Draco and Harry, who looked fearful.

"Basically she told us that they're not sure yet. We're going to see her right now," he murmered grimly. Harry nodded, and Draco stood still for a moment before turning on his heel and following them up the stairs to a room on the Ground Floor.

* * *

When they got to her room, another woman in lime-green robes walked out of the door. She looked grave, and her face had lines of worry that seemed like they'd be there for the rest of her life. She pushed a strand of graying hair out of her face and smiled sadly at the visitors. They didn't know what to believe.

"I'm the Head Healer, Elizabeth Emerson. Are you all here for Hermione Granger?" She said. Her voice was much softer and gentler than they thought it would be. It was comforting in an almost motherly way. Some of them nodded, while Albus said, "Yes, we are," politely. She looked at each of them one by one before taking a deep breath.

"It seems that...Miss Granger was stabbed twice. One in the upper region of her chest, and once in her stomach area. The blade shattered three ribs, in turn puncturing a lung and causing much internal bleeding. Luckily, the knfe did not pierce her heart, or she would not be breathing. Hermione lost an incredibly large amount of blood, and we have given her a Blood-Replenishing Potion. She is in a light coma right now. We have given her potions to stop the bleeding, as the wounds were extremely deep, and a remedy that will hopefully recover her lung. She has a tube down her throat at the moment to help her breath. If we are fortunate...the internal bleeding will stop tonight, and she will wake up. If she does not wake tonight..." The Healer drew in a long sigh, "...then I am afraid she probably never will." Her voice faltered and she looked at the floor. "I am so sorry. You can go in and see her if you would like, but one at a time." With one last apologetic look, Elizabeth Emerson turned and walked down the corridor, out of sight. Draco let out a breath it seemed he had been holding during the whole speach. Dumbledore turned to him lightly.

"Draco? I believe you would like to see her first?" His blue eyes twinkled under his spectacles. Draco nodded numbly, and began to walk toward the door, seeing Ron's face flush with unspoken hatred. His skin became red and it looked as if it took every bone in his body to keep from lashing out and killing him. Draco didn't care. He opened the door to her room and stepped inside.

Hermione lay on a long, stiff bed, her body tucked underneath a warm blanket. There was a tube protruding from her mouth that was making breathing noises, connected to a bigger device that must have had some sort of spell on it to do it's job. It almost killed him to see her like that, looking so fragile, so delicate, and there was nothing Draco could do to help her. Her chest rose and fell lightly, and her face was was so pale he could almost see her veins through her skin. It must of been all of the blood she had lost.

Sighing deeply, Draco sat down on the cold, uninviting chair next to her bed, clasping her limp hand in his. Tears almost immediately began to fall out of his gray eyes, and a part of him feared that this might be the last time he ever saw her face, the last time he ever held her hand in his. Realizing his cloak and hands were still bloody from before, he felt even more stabs of pain than before.

"Hermione...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for ever bad name that I have ever thrown at you, for ever tear I made fall from your eyes...for every time I made you feel inferior. I don't deserve you Hermione. You deserve someone like Ron, someone who will love you as much as you love them, and who will make you happy, someone who will protect you. I didn't protect you Hermione. I should have done everything in my power to stop you from going home. My instinct told me something was off---but...I didn't do anything," Draco's voice cracked as he leaned onto her motionless form, sobbing unrequited wails. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed the tears to stop. He knew she couldn't hear him, and that she wasn't going to make it. It was all his fault. "I'm sorry---I couldn't make you feel beautiful, Hermione. I truly am." And with that, Draco kissed her hand he was holding, and, trembling, walked out of her room.

That night, Draco refused to go back to Hogwarts. After much pointless arguing, Lupin gave in and agreed to stay the night with him, to make sure everything was well. Ron was extremely angry, and demanded he would be able to stay the night as well. Harry ended up staying with Ron, to make sure him and Draco didn't kill eachother. Dumbledore conjured a few fluffy, large, reclining chairs in the waiting room for them to sleep on, and they didn't hesitate to sit on them and wait for sleep to take their exhausted minds into peace.

It was pitch-black, as Draco's eyes snapped open violently for the second time that day. Someone was shaking him awake. The only light was in a hallway to his left, which didn't do much for his eyesight to adjust to. Remembering where he was, Draco got up immediately and stumbled out of his chair. Harry was standing over him. Draco couldn't see his face in the dark. Then, his words rang out in the silence.

"It's Hermione." Draco's heart stopped. This was it.

"She's awake."

_**

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Please review!!!!!! I love you guys!!!! ::hands cookies to you::**_

_**-sundaym0rning-**_


	18. Here I am For All of Them to Bleed

**Chapter 18: Here I am For All of Them to Bleed**

**Miroku's Priestess:** _Thank you so much for all the support! I'm SO sorry this took so long!_

**Kidden:** _That's so weird! Hahahaha, but I'm glad you like the story!_

**threepastmidnight: **_That was so kind of you to say that...thank you!_

**Keira:** _I know! I hate stories where the dialogue is way too fake, and I wanted it to be real, so I'm glad you noticed that!_

**antiRONY:** _Holy CRAP! You made me start crying with your reviews! You said you weren't going to review at first, but I'm so glad you did, because you inspired me to keep writing my fic. You made me feel so talented and so proud of my writing, even with the flame I got, and I thank you eternally for what you said in your review. They were beautiful, and touching, so thank you from the bottom of my heart._

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: **_Thank you! Your review was very poetic, I'm guessing you're an amazing writer!_

**Jo:** _LOL! Me? J.K. Rowling? I wish! Hahahaha I hope you didn't get in trouble for reading my story during your test, but I'm so flattered you did:D Thank you so much!_

**Gryffindor's Light:** _Woah, you're right! But see, she would have turned 17 on September 19 because that's her birthday, so she was technically 16 when the story first started out! Anyway, yeah, I HATE Ginny. No, I LOATHE Ginny! Harry deserves better-.- hahaha_

**drummergirl15: **_Thanks! And dude! Boston ROCKS!_

**xseachelx:** _Hahaha, I'm happy you liked the cookie! And sorry I kept you waiting for soooo long!_

**JesterFeign:** _Thank you, my loyal reviewer!_

**Sheyne:** _You'll find out what happens to Richard in the next two chapters (which are the last)!_

**HollyWriter:** _Oh, the dreaded flame. Okay. To start, I disagree with you. Draco is filled with emotion, throughout the whole book, it's just mostly anger and amusement that he shows. Second, we don't KNOW Draco really, so who are you to say what kind of person he is? I don't think he is heartless, he just grew up with a really bad influence. His parents were that influence, but that doesn't mean that he can't feel for someone. If he lost someone he loved, I'm sure he would cry, and if he loved them enough, to sob would not be that big of a deal. Plus, I liked my reasoning. Draco doesn't hate Hermione, he doesn't even know her. He is simply brainwashed to believe he is better than her, and he is also jealous of her because she always seems to beat her at everything he does. He is also probably jealous of her because she has loving friends, people that care about her, where-as Draco does not. He wants someone to love him so bad that he is just a jerk because he's so bitter. So, all in all, I disagree. But, I do respect your opinion and if that's how you feel, then it's okay. Thank you for reading:D_

**Slytherin in Mind:** _Check the bottom of chapter 15, and it will have an A/N about the song:D_

**Michaela:** _Michaela, that was so incredibly sweet of you to say! It's the same with me about Harry Potter...no matter how messed up things get, or how sad I am, all I have to do is pop in the movie, take out a book, or click up some HP fanfiction and it all seems to float away. It makes me feel all fuzzy to know you feel that way about my story. Thank you so much! Love you! xoxoxo_

**THANK YOU EVERYONE, FOR YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT AND REVIEWS! YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION AND I CAN'T POSSIBLY TELL YOU HOW MUCH YOU ALL MEAN TO ME! THANK YOU! HERE IS CHAPTER 18! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

* * *

Draco could not believe his ears. For a moment, he sat in the darkness silently, the only sound he could hear was the blood rushing to his ears. The words repeated in his brain, echoing off his mind's walls. 

"Awake?" Draco croaked. He pushed himself off the floor and stood up, his body wavering for a moment, before Harry put a hand to his shoulder to keep him from toppling over.

"Yeh. I thought you might want to come see her...Ron's in there with her now. Come on," Harry told him. They walked hurriedly to her hospital room, not speaking, but when they reached the her door, Harry stopped Draco from entering.

"No...let Ron be with her for a while. He needs some closure..." Draco nodded after a moment, and slid to the floor.

Inside, Ron was gazing at Hermione wistfully. She attempted to sit up, but Ron stopped her gently.

"Don't...you'll hurt yourself even more," Ron whispered. Hermione stopped moving and sighed.

"Ron-"

"Why didn't you tell us, Hermione?" She didn't respond.

"You couldn't tell Harry, and you couldn't tell me...but you could confide in Malfoy. I just don't get it," he said.

"Ron, I know you're feeling kind of...betrayed, but Draco found out on accident. I didn't mean for anyone to find out, especially not you and Harry-"

"Why?" Ron interrupted again.

"Because I was ASHAMED Ron! Of all people, I didn't want my best friends to know I was getting beaten, and that my father had killed himself, and that my mother was dead and that I just wasn't good enough for anybody! Your's and Harry's opinions are the only opinions that really bloody matter to me, and I didn't want to lose you..." Hermione trailed off, looking away from Ron's shocked face. There was a tense silence, before Ron took her hands in his, and looked into her glassy brown eyes.

"Hermione. There is NO way, no matter _what _happens, that you could _ever _make me leave you. God, Hermione...I love you too much to ever do that." When he finished, he was speaking so quietly that Hermione had to strain her ears to hear what he was saying. Her heart melted and she looked at the head of red hair that had become such a reminder of peace and relief through all those years of hell that she endured.

She was crying, and she didn't want to be crying because she knew she looked like an idiot, and she was blubbering her apologies to her best friend, trying to stop crying but only succeeding in sobbing even harder. It was a sight to see for Ron, his best friend of 7 years, crying so hard that you could barely even see her eyeballs, trying to be sorry for what she had done; the friend that had always been the strong one, who had always found something rational and logical to explain things, and now she was babbling nonsense about how everything was her fault and that she was a horrible friend. Ron couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face, and he burst out in laughter.

"What are you _laughing_ at, Ron?" Hermione shrieked, still crying. "Do I really look that stupid! Because here I am, trying to apologize, and you-you-you start LAUGHING at me! I don't know why you have to be so insensi-"

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione gently, taking care of her injuries. Hermione stopped in mid-word, completely shocked that Ron had shown such affection. He had never hugged her before now, but she knew he was grateful she didn't push him away. He was never the affectionate type anyway.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his back as well, and lay her head on his shoulder, releasing a shakey breath. It was quite nice, actually, to be in Ron's arms, almost as if nothing had ever happened between them. But after a moment, Ron was beginning to like it a little too much, and he pulled away quickly. He cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly.

"...Sorry, Hermione. I..er...wanted to...er...make you stop talking...and er...yeh." Ron's face was becoming red so fast Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep herself from giggling. Ron stood up and put his hand out, as if to shake her hand. Hermione looked at it strangely, as if it was some weird creature she had never seen before.

But eventually, at Ron's now beet-red face, she took it, and began to pull herself up off the bed.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped, holding up her very frail body in his arms. "What do you think you're doing! You just came out of a coma!" He exclaimed nervously. Hermione smiled at his concern.

"Don't worry Ron. I'm okay...I need to stretch my legs!" She said secretively. "Besides, what ever happened to your sense of mischief?"

"Oh, the Healer's are gonna have a FIT about this!" He mumbled.

Supported by Ron, Hermione walked slowly to the door, her body hurting, but she was desperate to get out of the room.

* * *

"I completely agree," said Draco. 

"I know! I mean, come on, how many times does someone actually get the chance to do a Wronsky Feint off the top of the astronomy tower!" Harry replied eagerly.

"Right. It's settled then. Meet me the night we get back to Hogwarts, you bring your broom, and I'll bring mine. Whoever can do the best dive and pull up, wins," Draco said.

"Well, we both know who's going to win..." Harry said, examining his finger nails. Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. ME." Harry looked at him, annoyed.

"Oh, give it a rest, you know that I-"

But Harry was cut off as the door opened, and there, was standing Hermione, supported by Ron. The two bickering boys stopped long enough to look up at the pair and see a truly amazing sight. Draco gulped, and stood up immediately. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't seem to be able to find the words to express his emotion.

"Er."

Harry stood up as well, looking suprised to see her standing up, but happy all the same. He approached her and kissed her fondly on the cheek, holding her face gently in his hands.

"You alright, luv?" He asked, smiling. Hermione smiled back, nodding.

"I'm a little sore, but fine all the same." Her eyes were bright with anxiety.Harry nudged her forward a bit, toward Draco.

"So...Ron, why don't we go get something do drink? Lupin's talking to the Healer.._we-should-bring-him-some-coff-ee,_" Harry said, making it extremely obvious he was trying to leave Hermione and Draco alone. He was winking hard at Ron, who didn't seem to get the hint.

"Harry, do you have something in your eye, mate?" Ron asked curiously. Harry sighed, and looked hard at Draco and Hermione in turn, looking frustrated. Ron seemed to understand now.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. He looked at the couple in evident inner struggle. It looked to Harry as if Ron was battling every emotion he had for Hermione in that moment, whether or not to fight for her affections, or to simply let her be happy. He knew it was the hardest thingRon had ever had to do.

Finally, his shoulders drooped, and he nodded, walking over to Harry. "Ready?" Harry asked him quietly.

"I'm...ready," Ron replied, his voice hardly more than a whisper. Harry understood that these words meant a lot more than just going to get coffee. He was letting her go.

When Ron and Harry left, Draco was left supporting Hermione in his arms awkwardly.

"Er," he said again. But before he could say anything else, Hermione threw her body on him as hard as she could without hurting herself. Draco didn't respond with words, only put his arms around her tightly, breathing in her sweet scent. Her head rested in his chest, her arms around his neck. She fit in his arms well, so fragile and beautiful, in his, sheilding her from what he could not before-

And he knew...everything was going to be alright.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hey guys! There will only be two more chapters of "You'll Never Know the Real Me"! I know, it's so depressing, but I have it all planned out. I love you all! Please review!**_

_**ALSO: I am terribly sorry for the wait, the next chapter shall be up in the next two weeks, and if it isn't, FEEL FREE TO COME AFTER ME WITH PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

InfinityEstel _(I changed my penname:D Yay!)_


	19. But They Can't Take My Heart From Me

**Chapter 19: But They Can't Take My Heart From Me**

**Miroku's Priestess: **_Well, I do have other fanfiction up if you want to check it out. I'm glad you liked the chapter. :D_

**HollyWriter: **_I'm glad you're giving it a chance. I'll try to finish it with a more in-character Draco, though._

**Jo: **_OOOOH! Hewwo little puppy! (pats puppy on the head) lol_

**BlackasNightColdasDeath7: **_I'm so sorry you had a bad day, and I'm glad I could help. By the way, awesome pen name. Very deep._

**Nupur Basu: **_Ooooh, new reader. How exciting :D I'm glad you like it!_

**Kristen: **_Hermione didn't use the charm all the time because it wasn't really necessary. The charm just makes it so that you can't see them, not make them actually go away. She used the charm so that she could wear her dress. The rest of the time, bandages are all she really needs. Thanks for the review._

**gottalovedrakie: **_lol I LOVE YOU TOO! hahahaha_

**Liz: **_Awww shucks. XD_

**LonelyStar: **_Oh! You like it that much? (cries) Thank you! I do want to be a writer someday...:D_

**michaela: **_Hey babe! Wussup. You are so awesome! Thank you so much for loving this story the way you have. And also, I am putting up two more chapters after this, because...well read the note at the bottom to find out what happened. Lurve you!_

**Damia - Queen of Gypsi's: **_You are so right. Thank you!_

**xwerexallxmadxherex: **_Love the new pen name. It's awesome. Noo! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates!_

**Thank you so much everyone! Please read the note at the bottom when you finish this chapter, it's very important. :D**

* * *

Hermione giggled at Ron, who had apparently tried to bring in breakfast for Hermione but succeeded in dropping it on the floor on accident. He had become clumsy with his large feet and it was difficult for him to be anything close to graceful. He blushed faintly as one of the Healers-in-training tiredly picked up what looked like eggs, toast, and a broken glass of orange juice. 

"Don't worry about it, Ron! It's not a big deal. Besides, it was sweet of you to try and bring me breakfast. Thank you." Hermione tried not to smile too wide as he sat down at the foot of her bed.

"I'm such a clumsy bugger sometimes..." He trailed off. Hermione just smiled wider, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. The pink in his cheeks turned to a deep crimson.

"Ron, have you spoken to Professor Lupin lately? Do you have any idea when I'm getting out of here?" She asked him anxiously. Ron had opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted.

"Honestly, Hermione. I'm not your professor anymore so it really would be more appropriate if you called me by my name," Remus Lupin said, walking into her hospital room. Harry and Draco were with him, and Harry had a large book in his hands. Now it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Sorry professor - I mean, Remus," she said sheepishly. For some reason she felt extremely awkward referring to him by his first name, and looked up toward Harry and Dracofor some back up. They got the hint and sat down next to Ron with an excited grin on his face. Draco sat down lightly next to Hermione, and kissed back gently, so that noone would see. She felt it though, and smiled all the same.

"I brought you something," Harry told her, holding out the book. Hermione took it eagerly and read the cover with interest.

"...Activism for...societies for...protection..." Hermione mumbled, looking over the cover. Then her face lit up in shock and she pulled Harry to her roughly, shrieking in happiness.

"Oh _Harry!_ Do you really think I could - ?" Hermione asked him. Harry shrugged.

"I dunno, if you wanted to badly enough. But it's a start, you know, if you ever wanted to really get into that stuff." Harry ruffled his own hair casually. He hated when it was too neat.

"Oh, thank you Harry! I really do need a time-passer in this place. Which I would LIKE to get out of, sometime this century!" Hermione said, leaning toward the Healer-in-training, who had just finished cleaning up Hermione's breakfast. She looked over at Hermione in mild interest, rolling her eyes and walking out the door (after glaring at Ron).

"Wait...what? What are you doing? What does that book say?" Ron furrowed his brow. Hermione handed him the book.

"Activism in the Modern-Day Wizarding World - Societies for the Protection of Magical Creatures, and How to Begin Your Own. Huh. Thinking of starting a real society for spew, are you?" Ron said, handing her back the book. Hermione looked very agitated.

"Ron! How many times must I say it? It's not _spew, _it's S.P.E.W., which stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Not that you would care; it's notas ifyou ever came to any of the meetings! With some insight on how to get started, maybe I could start an organization meant to protect all magical creatures from slavery and ill-treatment, with the help of Harry and Hagrid of course, some of the people who actually CARE." Hermione 'hmphed' before opening the book and beginning to skim over some of the pages. While skimming, she asked, "Lup - Remus? Any idea when I'll be going back to Hogwarts? I don't want to miss too much." Lupin smirked.

"Hermione, I don't think that catching up will be any big feat for you. But if it will help ease your nerves, I can call for the Healer and find out." Hermione paused her reading to look up at him.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you!" She replied, sending one last glare at Ron before going back to her reading.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. Haven't eaten since last night! They do have a sort of...cafeteria thing here, right?" Ron remarked, gulping. Hermione shook her head.

"Of COURSE they do, Ron. It's a hospital! You don't expect them to starve their patients, do you? Honestly, you can be so thick."

"Well how was I supposed to know? You think I spend all my time in this place? It's not as if it's the most friendly atmosphere! I don't just go home for Christmas break and say, 'Hmm! I'm bored! I think I'll go visit St. Mungos, where there's dying people, sick people, cursed people, hexed people, and people with random weird injuries everywhere because I have nothing better to do!_ Not likely! _And you say I'm the thick one?"

Harry shook his head in disbelief, looking over at Draco. His eyes were wide open in suprise. They were bickering like an old married couple!

"Well maybe if you stopped to use your common sense for once, I wouldn't get so upset with you! 'Is there a cafeteria' - HONESTLY! Maybe you SHOULD come here more often! Then the weirdly-diseased people could teach you some manners and smack some intelligence into you with a misplaced tentacle!" Hermione snapped her book shut and coughed. She had tried to speak too much, too soon and began to heave violently. Harry tensed up and touched her leg worriedly. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, and was scared to see bloodon the hand Hermione was holding over her mouth. Hermione reached for a box of tissues next to her bed and began to wipe her hands off, her coughs subsiding. Ron was just sitting there in suprise.

"Are - are you alright, Hermione?" The red-head asked, seeing the blood. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It happens all the time now. I guess it's my body's way to clear some blood out from my lungs, you know, after I...erm..got..er...stabbed." There was an awkward silence, but it was soon broken as Lupin walked in with the Healer at his side. They were discussing something. When they reached the group piled on Hermione's bed, they opened their conversation to everyone. Lupin frowned. "You alright there, Hermione?" He asked, seeing her blood-specked fingers. She smiled a bit and nodded.

"Okay, everyone. After running some tests on Hermione earlier today, it looks like her body is healing quite nicely. If everything goes smoothly, she should be able to go back to school in the next few weeks or so." The healer looked pleased with herself, and believed Hermione would also be pleased to hear this news. She adjusted her glasses and smiled warmly at all of them. However, Hermione had dropped her tissue and was gazing up at the healer in disbelief.

"A...a...a few...a few...WEEKS?" Hermione screeched. The group was stunned, and the healer looked astounded, and actually took a step back from the bed. Harry seemed the only one ready for her outburst, and had his hands peacefully resting over his ears.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, A FEW WEEKS? I'LL HAVE MISSED HALF THE SCHOOL YEAR BY THEN! I'M GOING TO FAIL MY N.E.W.T.S BECAUSE OF YOU - YOU - YOU - UGH!" Hermione dropped back against her pillow, opened her book, and buried her face in it, although her forehead, which was red with anger, like the rest of her face, was still visible above the top of the book. Harry looked around at them for a moment before saying rather loudly, "Is she done yet?"

**

* * *

**

**HELLO GUYS! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Tee hee! I'm trying to keep everyone as in-character as possible now, and I wanted to add a little comedy in here somewhere. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Oh, and by the way, this is VERY IMPORTANT! There will be two chapters after this one, because I forgot about one line of songs which I need to complete the titles, and so I have to do 2 more chapters. Therefore, the next chapter is NOT THE LAST ONE! Hopefully you guys will stick with me until the end and not get bored to tears. Hehe. Thank you for all the reviews:D**

**-InfinityEstel -**


	20. And They Can't Bring Me To My Knees

**Chapter 20: And They Can't Bring Me to My Knees**

**Jo:** _Holy crap! You _broke_ your computer? Oh my god! Hahahaha._

**RainynDawn:** _I'm really glad you like it! I hope you like my other fics as well. :D_

**Michaela: **_MICHAELA:) Hey! I haven't talked to you in so long! I hope your computer isn't dead and stuff, because then you wouldn't be able to read this, the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! Oh my goodness. It's so weird... anyway, I just wanted to tell you, thank you for being my most loyal reviewer. I can't tell you how awesome it is that you stumbled upon my stories because you've been with me since the beginning, pushing me to keep writing and inspiring me to do so. Thank you so, so much._ **xoxoxo**

**Liz: **_I figured most people wouldn't like this chapter as much, it's not as dramatic and sad. Hahahaha. I'm glad you liked it though. Hope you like this one better!_

**Shy-Lil-Dreamer: **_I'm sorry to say that there won't be a sequel, even though I love writing this fic! It's time for this one to end._

**Mew Jane: **_You should read more Hermione/Draco fics, there are some awesome ones in my favorite section. I'm really happy I got you started on them though! (grins) Yes! I've converted you!_

**WannaBArtist: **_Oh, I've heard that song actually! I heard it like, 2 years ago for the first time and I watched the music video. It's a really pretty song, I guess I just never thought about it. Thanks for the suggestion though!_

**JesterFeign: **_Eeeeeee! Thank you so much:)_

**LaLa-the-Panda**: _Whoa! I guess I was just being dumb and writing out my fantasy of hot guys. Hahahaha. Sorry! I'll be revising this fic after I finish it, so I'll fix that and a bunch of other stuff later._

**WOO HOO! SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER! HERE'S THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER OF "YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THE REAL ME"! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THIS STORY; IT'S OFFICIALLY ONE YEAR OLD:D**

* * *

Hermione Granger waved to some of the Healers she passed as she walked down the hallway of St. Mungo's. Her lips began to stretch into an excited smile as she let her legs take her a little faster to the waiting room, and she eventually bumped right into one of her Healers.

"Oh, Miss Emerson! I'm sorry!" Hermione wrapped her hands around her torso protectively, a small spasm of pain running through her chest on impact. Looking a bit flustered, Head Healer Elizabeth Emerson wiped a strand of graying hair out of her lined face and smiled warmly at Hermione.

"That's quite alright, dear. You just be careful who you run in to. You're injuries will never heal if you keep bumping them about!" Elizabeth Emerson nodded and walked briskly away from Hermione, her lime-green robes billowing behind her. Hermione whipped around, calling out, "Miss Emerson, wait!"

Elizabeth stopped mid-stride, and slowly turned around to face the teenage-girl behind her. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione paused for a moment, and bit her lip. She put her hands in her jean pockets and looked at her feet. "Thank you." Looking back up at Elizabeth, Hermione saw the elderly woman nod, and then turn and walk away from her. Satisfied, Hermione pulled her sweatshirt tighter around her chest and walked in to the waiting room, to see Remus filling out some final papers at the receptionist's desk, and Ron, Harry and Draco sitting in some of the chairs, holding bags and looking patient. When they looked over and saw her, Ron stood up, grinning nervously.

"It's time," he said to her. Hermione nodded. Remus approached them from the desk behind them and clapped his hands together. The four teenagers all stood up and faced him expectantly.

"Ready, then?" asked Remus. They all followed him out of St. Mungo's, and the first ray of sun that hit Hermione's face felt like freedom. She put a hand through her hair and then crossed her arms, and they looked around outside. People walking by, cars driving around them, birds chirping...Hermione missed this so much, more than she ever realized. They walked along the sidewalk for about a minute before they stopped at a large SUV-like black car parked on the corner of the street they had been walking on.

"Is this the car we'll be using, then?" Harry asked curiously. Draco looked it over in the utmost dislike.

"Yes., this is it. I thought it would be unsafe to use floo powder, as Hermione is...well, a little more fragile than usual." Lupin opened the car door and got inside, and everyone else followed suit. Ron sat in the front seat, while Hermione sat in the middle of the back seat between Harry and Draco. She inhaled sharply as she sat, her chest aching.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" a concerned Harry asked. Hermione simply nodded and gently snuggled herself into Draco's shoulder.

"It is a little bothersome," Hermione remarked after a moment, "that I don't have those pain-relieving potions anymore, though."

"Hermione, you were biting our heads off constantly, you got giddy at random moments, and had severe temper tantrums. I'm sure that if they hadn't taken you off them, you would have formed an addiction and the Healers would have killed you themselves." Ron turned his head and smirked at her from the front seat.

"Oh, be quiet, Ron, I wasn't that terrible! Anyway, I couldn't help the reaction I had to them...but they really helped, you know, ease the pain a bit." No one responded, and very soon an awkward silence filled the car. Almost immediately, Hermione wished she could take back her comment, but she bit her lip and decided to let it go. They spent most of the car ride in silence, with the occasional radio and small talk here and there. By the time they reached Hogsmeade, Hermione was half-asleep, and Draco had to carry her to the carriage which was awaiting her.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Hogwarts in front of her, the sun sinking quickly behind its stone towers. She smiled softly at it, and let Draco leave her. Harry took her arm and led her through the Great Hall and up the steps to Gryffindor Tower. Very tired, Hermione didn't even think about protesting, or telling them that she had to go back to the Head's dormitory with Draco. She looked forward to getting to her bed and resting, but as soon as the portrait hole had opened and she stepped inside, she recieved a very shocking suprise.

All the Gryffindors in Hogwarts - first years through seventh years - were standing in the common room with balloons and foods and banners, awaiting her arrival. They all screamed uncoordinatedly, "WELCOME BACK, HERMIONE!" and several of them were holding up an enormous card that looked like it had been signed by the entire school. Tears filled her eyes and she looked to Ron and Harry.

"Did you two put this all together?" She croaked. They, however, looked quite as surprised as she was feeling, maybe even more so. They shook their heads vigorously.

"No, no...of course we didn't, uh-uh!" They then began to smile and she knew they had been the ones behind it all.

"Thanks, guys," whispered Hermione tearfully, and they spent the rest of the night conversing and talking and eating cake, just having an all-around great time. After a few hours had passed, people began to clear out of the common room to get some sleep and Hermione decided to go as well. She made her way across the room and pulled Ron and Harry away from their Quidditch mates, hugging them each in turn and kissing their cheeks.

"You are the best friends a girl could have. I don't know where I would be without you," said Hermione. Ron blushed deeply, and Harry simply smiled at her. She said goodnight and turned towards the portrait hole.

"Hermione, do you need me or Harry to walk you to your dormitory?" asked Ron. Hermione smiled at them again.

"No, I'm alright. 'Night, guys." And with that she scrambled out of the portrait hole and walked as slowly as she could to the Head's dormitory, for the first time truly appreciating the portraits on the walls and greeting each and every one.

When she reached the portrait of a young woman sitting at her vanity mirror, Hermione said, "Santa Rosa Plums", allowing her entrance to the common room of her dormitory. There, she found a sleeping boy with a head of bright blond hair lying comfortably on the squishy couch in front of the fire place. Hermione gazed at him with a twinkle in her eye, imagining what he must have felt while she was cooped up in St. Mungo's, wondering if she would make it, and if her wounds would heal properly. She tip-toed over to his side and kneeled in front of him. She watched, entranced, as his chest rose and fell, soft exhales like music to her ears. She crooked her head to one side and placed her hand as delicately as possible on his cheek, which was as pale as snow, and gently ran her index finger across his milky skin.

She remembered the night she had woken from one of her nightmares and hit him accidentally, not knowing that it was Draco, but thinking it might have been her step-father. She remembered the way her pulse quickened as she looked into his gray eyes, and how chills ran up her spine as her hands ran over his abdomen. That had seemed years ago, from another lifetime, even. Those events blurred together and she couldn't believe all they had been through together.

His eyes fluttered open. She smiled sadly at him, his expression blank, unreadable. Hermione couldn't stop stroking his cheek.

"I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't made it," she said suddenly. Draco's eyes widened. He rolled on to his side to face her completely. The firelight lit up his features, the flames dancing in his gloomy orbs. "What are you talking about?"

"If you hadn't found me, I mean. What do you think everyone would have done?" Draco frowned heavily.

"Why does it matter? I _did_ find you. That's the important thing." Hermione's face danced with curiosity.

"But...but what _if_, you know?" Draco didn't reply. "Oh, come on Draco. I know you've thought about it as well. Being at St. Mungo's and all that, it must have crossed your mind at some point."

Draco pulled away from her hands and sat up. "Of course I thought about it, Hermione. Every second of every minute of every day, I thought about it. I thought about it so much that sometimes I wondered if it was true, if maybe you really had died and I was dreaming that you were still there." His voice was so quiet that Hermione could barely hear him. She blinked, and he hung his head.

"Draco...I...didn't realize--"

"Well, now you've realized it. Don't forget it. I know I never will." Tears rolled down his cheeks and he turned away from her. "I could never forget how close I came to losing you. Do you understand that? I've lost my Dad, and my Mum...I almost lost you as well."

Hermione had never seen this part of him before. Hunched over and weak, his body shaking...she hadn't known he had had such a vulnerable side. She had known his father was in Azkaban, and she knew his mother was still alive, so he must have meant emotionally. She felt her heart break for him. She knew she had to be the strong one now, and that he could not carry his secrets and burdens alone anymore. She took his face in her hands and watched him desperately, hungrily. His eyes were tired; he looked angry at something Hermione couldn't place.

"You could never lose me," she croaked. She took him in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder. "I will _always_ find you. Always."

**

* * *

**

**Okay! XD There it is, the second to last chapter! OMG CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! Hahaha. I have the next chapter already written out and it's all ready to go, so it should be up in the next week. Please review, guys, and leave any suggestions in your comment.**

**P.S. Explanation about where Hermione's step-father went will be in the next chapter. Love you all! **

**P.P.S. I changed my username to ickle voldykins. Hehehe. You like?**

**-Voldy**


End file.
